Mending a Shattered Heart
by Silent Sorrow
Summary: When Raenef and Eclipse get into a fight, Raenef decides to return to the thieves' guild: permanently, and Eclipse refuses to go after him. Will Erutis and Chris be able to get him to go or will they loose Raenef forever? ShounenAi
1. Never Coming Back

Author's Note: Heya :waves:. I'm kinda new at this. This is my first fanfiction ever, so please, be constructive with your crits. :Smiles: . I hope you enjoy the story and hopefully, with good reviews, I'll add more!!! .

* * *

Disclaimer thingy-ma-bobber: Demon diary does not belong to me. Nuff said.

* * *

A few, white clouds drifted over the nameless castle. A gentle breeze rustled through the trees which were strewn sparsely in the castle's beautiful courtyard. Erutis took advantage of one of the tree's shade and collapsing underneath it, she lazily ordered for the high cleric, Chris, to hit the practice dummy she had assembled for him two hundred times. With a frustrated moan, Chris began to swing as Erutis yawned and, crossing one leg over another, drifted off into sleep  
Strong rays of sunlight infiltrated one of the castle spire's windows and graced the pale skin of Raenef the fifth's gentle, careless visage. His chin was propped up in his hand and his deep green eyes were fixated on the book "Demon Etiquette, Volume 5"; however, his mind was far far away from thinking about anything that was remotely demon like. Rather, he was daydreaming about what it would be like to scamper through the city streets with the rest of the thieves from his old guild. The rush of the wind against his face as he sprinted past a couple guards and barely rounded the corner before crashing into a pile of barrels or the friendly jokes that were passed between the thieves before they blew out the candles and went to sleep. _Those were the good old days_, Raenef thought dreamily. _If only I could do that again instead of learning to be evil. Eclipse is a great teacher, but I don't think I can do it, I couldn't kill people like he wants me to._  
The sound of Eclipse's long fingernails drumming on the oakwood desk suddenly snapped him back to reality. Raenef raised his dreamy green gaze and locked gazes with Eclipse's dark, distant stare. The older demon raised his eyebrows in questioning as he continued to tap his fingernails on the wood. Raenef sighed heavily and shifted his position in the chair he was sitting in before giving an innocent smile and running his slender fingers through his blonde, practically white, hair.  
"I'm sorry, Eclipse. I guess I got sidetracked . . . again," Raenef offered with a bright smile, hoping that his demon tutor would let him get away with it this time.  
Clearing his throat and crossing his arms over his robe covered chest, Eclipse chided, "Demons do not say sorry, Master Raenef. And as for your inability to study . . . well . . ." he trailed off. "You're just going to have to work harder."  
"But Eclipse!" Raenef squealed. "I'm trying really hard! Can't we go outside instead? It's so nice out."  
A dark shadow fell over Eclipse's face as he held back a frustrated growl, "Master Raenef, demons to not beg, and no, we cannot go outside."  
Eclipse rubbed his temples lightly and attempted to not look at his Master as Raenef leaned forward and stuck his lower lip out and proceeded with forming his puppy-dog face. As hard as Eclipse tried not to look at his lord's pouty face, the demon couldn't help but sigh in defeat. Even as he told Raenef to go outside, he had to restrain himself from scolding the demon for pouting and acting rather un-demon like in general. Raenef, jumping up from his seat, ran over to Eclipse and glomped his tutor happily before whispering 'Go'.  
The demon, after regaining his wits from the abrupt glomp, crossed over to the large windows, which gave him a wonderful view of the courtyard down below where Erutis was napping under a tree and Chris was clumsily hitting a dummy with a wooden sword. A subtle frown crept across his thin lips as he watched Raenef skip over the green grass and pounce on Erutis who nearly decked Raenef in the jaw from being awoken so suddenly. _If only he would act more like the demon lord he is_, Eclipse thought bitterly, _instead of a little child that I have to watch over. I can't take much more of this._  
Tapping his fingers on the wall next to the window, Eclipse watched the little demon lord scamper behind Erutis after accidentally tripping Chris at his 194th swing; thus forcing him to start all over. The high cleric trembled with burning anger before he ran after Raenef, wooden sword in hand, and attempted to thwap the demon over his airy head. Erutis was helpless to do anything but snicker to herself and watch the chaos ensue. Eclipse shook his head at his Master's behavior as he made mental notes to scold Raenef for running from a mere mortal and . . . for falling into the pond. Groaning, Eclipse turned on his heels and uttered 'Go' before materializing in the kitchen.

* * *

Raenef, water dripping down his face, hurled a mock glare towards Chris as the high cleric fell onto the grass and his laughter echoed throughout the courtyard; at least until Erutis stormed over to him and, kicking him in the side, ordered him to start his swings all over again. Just as Chris was about to argue, she smacked him over the head with the flat edge of her sword. Fuming, the high cleric turned on his heels and stormed back to the practice dummy, which instantly became the perfect object for Chris to take his anger out on. Erutis, chuckling to herself, looked Raenef over with an innocent smile.  
"Are you okay, Rae?" Erutis asked as she held her hand out to the boy who smiled cheerfully and took the outstretched arm. Smiling at her, he giggled, "Yea, I'm okay. Thanks Eru."  
"No problem," she said then chuckled as she noticed that Raenef was completely soaked, from head to toe. "You should probably change. Lunch will be soon."  
Looking himself over, Raenef blushed deeply before willing himself into his bedroom. Tip toeing over to the door, he pushed it shut firmly before crossing over to his dresser and pulling out a fresh outfit, which consisted of a pair of loose, white pants with gold trimming, and a similar shirt. Slipping into it quickly, Raenef smiled to himself before looking in the mirror. He frowned a bit and pushed a few strands of hair behind his ears before flashing a wide grin at the mirror. He had to have his hair perfect or else he just didn't feel right.  
By the time he had finished, Eclipse called everyone down for lunch. Plates of fresh fruit had been laid out on the table for everyone to choose from. Raenef was the first to grab his plate and scamper over to the food which he heaped onto his plate in large piles. Erutis and Chris smiled at each other before joining him and filling their plates.  
During the meal, no one spoke. Eclipse poked at his food with little interest while his Master, on the other hand, gorged himself on pieces of watermelon before attacking the pineapple. It was a wonder that the young demon was able to stay so slender with how much he ate all the time.  
Lifting his dark eyes, Eclipse shifted his gaze from Chris, to Erutis, and then onto Master Raenef who wiped his mouth delicately with a white napkin. His cheerful smile betrayed his satisfaction readily as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach. Erutis chuckled as she also finished and glanced to Chris who had spilled his apple juice into his lap.  
"It's amazing how stupid a super genius can be sometimes," Erutis mocked. "You can't even keep your cup on the table!"  
"Shut up, Erutis!" Chris snarled as he tried to clean the apple juice off of his white tunic. "Aw man, this is going to stain!"  
"Aww, what are you going to do? Try and hit me with your wooden twig?" Erutis returned.  
Chris was about to say something when Eclipse snapped, his temper increasingly short, "Shut up both of you and get out of here!"  
Feeling a wave of heat rush over them, the two jumped up and quickly rushed outside before Eclipse let a fireball loose on them. The demon scowled as he rose and picked up the plates from the table. As he took Raenef's empty plate, the older demon said, "Go to the library, Master Raenef. It's time to return to your studies."  
Raenef let out an awful moan as he whined, "Do I have to, Eclipse? I can't do any of it. I'm just not meant to be a demon lord. I want to go outside and play with Eru and Chris."  
Eclipse froze in his footsteps and the sound of the silverware clattering on the plates from the demon's trembling grip made the boy wince. Suddenly the plates shattered and ceramic shards, forks, and spoons flew across the tiled floor. Raenef cried out in horror and fell back in his chair as Eclipse turned around, his eyes blazing with anger. The younger demon had never seen his tutor so upset as he was now, and Raenef couldn't understand what he had said to upset him.  
"Demon lords do not play outside, especially with mortals! Why can't you grasp this concept!?" Eclipse hissed.  
Raenef, his emerald eyes welling up with crystal tears, shouted, "I just can't, Eclipse! Why are you getting so angry with me?"  
"Demon lords do NOT cry, Master Raenef! I'm upset because it's a perfectly simple thing to do!" Eclipse snarled, vehemence laced in his harsh tone.  
With tears rolling down his tender cheeks and his lower lip trembling, Raenef shouted, "Maybe for someone who doesn't have a heart!"  
Gasping, the little demon clasped his hands over his mouth as he stared at the shocked Eclipse. Running over to his tutor, Raenef fell onto his knees and wrapped his arms around the dark haired demon's waist and sobbed, "I didn't mean it, Eclipse, I didn't mean it. Don't be angry."  
Ripping away from his Master, Eclipse stumbled backwards into the dining room wall. Bowing his head so that his long, black bangs fell over his emotional eyes, Eclipse snarled, "You're right, Master Raenef, I have no heart. I don't care if you sit there all night crying, but I will make you into a demon lord."  
Raenef stared at the demon, and, after a moment of being silent, sighed heavily, "No, you're not. I'm leaving, Eclipse."  
In his moment of anger, Eclipse spat, "Then leave. I won't have to deal with your childishness any longer."  
"Fine!" Raenef shouted, his voice so loud that he surprised himself just as much as he did Eclipse who stood rigid next to the doorway.  
Shouting 'Go', Raenef vanished. Eclipse mumbled with relief before he turned on his heels to face two very disturbed mortals. Erutis had her hands placed on her hips and Chris stared in awe at the demon. Eclipse's pupils narrowed as he brushed past them and stormed off towards his room. The two watched him make it half way down the hall before Erutis shouted, "Did you forget you could just will yourself there?"  
Eclipse hurled her a deathly glare before phasing into his room. Storming out to the balcony, the demon leaned forward on the balcony railing. His thumb traced the ivy and flower patterns that had been carefully carved into the limestone surface as he tried to calm himself before he decided to blow something up. Breathing deeply, the demon stared across the courtyard and at the window of Raenef's room. Through that window, he watched as Raenef ran towards his bed and stuffed a few pairs of clothes in a leather sack, which he threw over his shoulder before he walked out of his room and slammed the door shut.  
_Good riddance_, Eclipse thought bitterly as he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. _No more catering to a child's needs_. His thoughts vanished as Erutis and Chris stormed into his room . . . or rather, Erutis stormed into his room dragging the high cleric by his hair. As she dropped Chris, she strode boldly up to him and shouted, "What was that all about!? Why don't you care that he's going back to live on the streets!"  
Looking down on her, Eclipse pushed himself forward and hissed, "Because he's a child. I am not his maid and I'm sick of trying to teach him things he refuses to learn! It's a waste of time!"  
"Erutis! I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chris mumbled as best he could through the floor.  
The sword master paid him no heed as she poked Eclipse in the bare spot of his smooth, pale chest, "You're being stubborn. Whether you admit it to me or not, you know Raenef is the best thing that has happened to you. Go after him and apologize."  
"Demons do not . . ." Erutis cut him off sharply, "I do not care what demons do or do not do. Point is, you do care about him. I can tell. So go after him, Eclipse."  
Grabbing her wrist and pulling her finger away from his chest, the demon said, "No. When he wants to learn how to be a Demon Lord, then he'll come back."  
"You're so stubborn, Eclipse!" Erutis howled before she left Eclipse's room and stormed down the hallway towards her chambers. Chris looked up at the demon who stared at him threateningly with his dark, cold eyes.  
"Wait for me!" the high cleric shouted as he scrambled to his feet just in time to miss a ball of fire, and he went running after the female knight who had locked herself in her room. The high cleric had no choice but to go to his own room and pick up on his studies. Erutis had left him several large stacks of books he was supposed to read up on about fencing and other such things he would need to know if he wanted to master the sword.

* * *

End of Chapter 1. Please review!!!! :bounces up and down:


	2. Back To Old Habits

Author's note: Second chapter guys! Sorry it took so long. I didn't have much inspiration and I was busy all this weekend doing stuff. Anyways, I apologize if Raenef is out of character. This is my first fanfiction, let alone my first DD fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy and please review. It would mean lots.

* * *

Thick black clouds blanketed the eastern city of Aderu with a dismal mood that was increased as drops of rain splattered against the cobblestone streets and onto the local residents that were hurrying to their homes. Traders grumbled as they pulled their wares underneath outstretched roofs that hung over the sidewalks and watched as people hurried by and tried to get home as quickly as possible. Flashes of lightning streaked across the sky and bellowing rolls of thunder echoed through the sky as the clouds became ever darker.  
The street lights were lit for those brave few who dared to wander the dark streets during the darkening dusk. Savage winds ripped through the streets and tore through both flesh and bone. Cold droplets of water stung the exposed areas of flesh as the wind pelted the rain on pedestrians like missiles. Anyone who was out at that time of night would be thoroughly soaked within half an hour, if not sooner.  
Raenef, covered in a long white cloak, which was embroidered with silver stitching, and a hood covering his face, slowly trudged down the sidewalk. One hand held the two sides of his cloak together, for the clasp had long since broken from the force of the wind, while his other hand clung to the leather sack that he had put his few personal belongings in. Strands of hair were matted down to his forehead and in his eyes, which made it increasingly difficult to see, not mentioning with the darkness. The demon's small body shook from the oppressive, cold wind that cut through his lean body every time it swiped at him with its ethereal claws and the rain had drenched him completely. With the weather conditions, Raenef wasn't sure he'd be able to find the particular inn which the guild had previously used as meeting place.  
Abruptly, as he passed the alleyway, which led to the Silverton Inn, the demon felt someone grab his shoulder and rip him into the darkness of the alleyway. His leather sack flew down the narrow side street as he blindly swung it at his unknown attacker and lost his grip. A young man snickered as he stepped out of the shadows and backhanded Raenef across his face with such force that the demon was thrown into the wall. His slender body crumpled onto the ground and Raenef shuttered from the pain that coursed through his bruised body. The demon's hand suddenly went to the back of his head and he groaned as he felt his hair becoming sticky from blood that was bleeding profusely from a small wound.  
The man's voice scolded him, "Little rich boys shouldn't be wandering unknown streets."  
Moaning, Raenef swore he recognized that voice and he squeaked, "Kei? Is that you? Please say that's you."  
His attacker dropped onto one knee and peered into the demon's eyes with sharp, baby blue orbs that immediately were filled with horror and shame, "Rae! I'm sorry, what are you doing out here of all the times of night?"  
Kei helped Raenef up to his feet before sprinting over to the discarded sack and returning to the demon's side. Shaking his head a bit, the blonde haired boy held the back of his head and replied, "I was looking for our inn, but I've been gone so long, I'm not sure where it is anymore."  
"Ah," Kei chuckled as he slung the sack over his strong shoulder. "After what happened with the guards and all, we moved. Now we stay in the Silverton Inn. Yea, it's a bit rough, but nothing that we can't handle, eh Rae?" he laughed lightly as he hit the demon in his shoulder playfully.  
Rubbing his shoulder a bit, Raenef nodded and followed Kei down the alleyway despite the dizzy spells which were taking hold of him. The young man, who was a bit more muscular then Raenef, glanced over to him with concern, the corners of his mouth tugging downwards in a distant frown. He ran his fingers through his short, dirty blonde hair as he led the way through the dirty alley and onto the sidewalk.  
Without warning, Raenef's knees buckled underneath him and he collapsed onto Kei, his hands desperately trying to grab a hold of the other thief, who wrapped his arms around the demon's waist tightly. Pulling Raenef to his feet, Kei found himself struggling to keep the leather sack over his shoulder and the young, unconscious thief off of the ground. After he tossed the leather sack onto the sidewalk, the thief hoisted the boy over his shoulder before picking up the sack and hurrying across the empty street to the dimly lit inn on the other side.  
The Silverton Inn was a dimly lit place with shadows cluttering every inch of the rickety wooden boards except for near the tables which had lanterns dangling above them. Young women hurried through the maze of tables, chairs, and people to deliver drinks and food while strangers flowed in and out, some familiar, others, not. Shadowy figures were slumped against walls, watching the commotion of the inn as it proceeded on with its daily routine while men tried their luck at gambling and playing cards to pass the time. Gold changed hands in rapid succession; between gambling customers and between bartenders and their customers. The flash of gold and occasionally silver attracted the lower crowd, the thieves. In the Silverton Inn, if one didn't have a good hand on one's gold, it was more then likely that someone else did.  
The fireplace on the wall opposite the entrance burned lowly; its flame danced slowly; monotonously across the smoldering logs that gleamed with dark reds and oranges. Shadows danced around its light, their curves moving up and down, and twisting to the silent beat that pulsated through the inn. Each silent note drove the inhabitants of the small building onwards through their tasks and guided the drunkards out front to retch and eventually start small brawls.  
When Kei entered the inn, everyone's eyes fell on him. The bright white clothing of the young man, who appeared to be a girl to the rest of the inhabitants, contrasted sharply with the dark, brown leather that the thief wore. A few of the other thieves from the guild slowly detached themselves from the crowd and approached Kei with curious, questioning eyes. The rest of the inn turned back to their business as the young man met up with three other thieves who immediately began to interrogate their fellow member of what had happened.  
Kei ignored the three others as he brushed past them and slithered through the maze of tables. He nodded at the innkeeper before ascending the stairs which led to the bedrooms; of which, half were taken up by the guild. Shouldering open the door at the very end of the narrow corridor lit with small candelabrums, Kei entered his room. His roommate's head shot up at the sound of the door opening and the thief's eyes widen in surprise as he watched Kei lumber over to the bed and gently lay the wounded boy on top of the covers.  
"What's the meaning of this?" The man bellowed as he tossed the book he had been reading aside.  
Kei lifted his gaze and glared at the considerably older, and stronger, man before growling, "It's Raenef, you idiot, and if you had any common sense, you'd go room with one of the other members."  
The sound of Raenef's name frozen the other thief in his tracks; he stared warily at the boy who had been practically disowned by the guild after what had happened in the city square with the demon and the guards. It was well known to all the guild members that Raenef was a demon lord -in training-, and that his servant would most likely behead any who dared to touch him in a way that was considered improper.  
The other thief rushed out of the room and down the hall demanding to see the head thief of the guild, Nato. A thin smile brushed across Kei's lips before he glanced to Raenef and tucked a pillow under the young boy's head. Raenef moaned and rolled over onto his side, leaving a small, bloody stain on the robin egg blue pillow case. His beautiful hair was matted down around the medium size cut in his skin and blood trickled down each strand, slowly and painfully.  
Kei, panicking, ran to the adjacent bathroom and, taking a towel off of the side of the tub, drenched it in warm water. Wringing the excess water out of the towel, the thief hurried back to Raenef's side and wrapped the towel around his friend's head. The demon groaned as he flipped onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. His black pupils dilated as his vision gradually adjusted to the lighting. A pale, slender hand went to his forehead before he tried to lean forward.  
"No," Kei said as he gently pushed Raenef back onto the bed; in return, he received a blank look of confusion.  
"Just lay down. I hit you a bit hard back in the alley," Kei whispered before sitting down next to Raenef.  
The demon just nodded before suddenly giggling and, turning onto his side and propping his head up with his hand, whispered, "Kei, can I have some cookies and milk? Or at least some juice."  
Kei smiled, "If it makes you happy."  
Raenef threw himself forward and half glomped the other thief. Kei chuckled as he ruffled the other boy's hair and rose to order some juice since milk and cookies was obviously out of the question that night. Raenef watched him go with puppy dog eyes before curling up in a ball and stroking the mattress with a contemplating index finger. His green eyes were fixated on the folds that were created when he pushed his nail along the sheet covering the mattress. Sighing faintly, he snuggled into his pillow and closed his eyes.  
As Kei reached the bottom of the stairs, his baby blue eyes shifted around, watching for Nato or any of the other thieves who wanted to press him about the rumor that Raenef had returned to the guild. Stepping up to the bar, Kei ordered some juice. The innkeeper simply nodded and turned around to retrieve his order. However, before the innkeeper could come back with the juice, Nato stepped up next to Kei and stared at him, his face unnervingly disgruntled. Two others surrounded him as though trying to keep him from slithering away.  
"So," Nato whispered, his rough voice slipping through his smooth, tan lips. "I hear you brought Raenef back."  
"It's not your business, Nato," Kei replied sharply enough to cut.  
"I'm practically running this inn and if he's here, it is my business." Nato responded harshly as he towered over Kei.  
"Just . . . let him be, okay? He saved your skin, remember that," Kei replied before grabbing the juice that the innkeeper had slid towards him. However, before he could turn around and leave, Nato grabbed his shoulder roughly and pulled him back.  
"If that black haired demon comes back here, ever, or Raenef slips up, you're both dead," Nato warned, his voice calm, but nonetheless threatening.  
Tugging away, Kei ignored the threat as ascended the stairs quickly and returned to the room. Raenef had curled up in a cute, little ball with his legs pulled up to his chest and one arm underneath the pillow while the other lay alone on the bed. Kei bit his lip as he sat down next to Raenef, his blue eyes running over each and every inch of the young demon. Brushing a few strands of blonde hair out of Raenef's eyes, Kei smiled as the other's eyes fluttered open and he flashed a brilliant grin.  
"Thank you, Kei!" Raenef chirped as he leaned forward and took the juice slowly. Lifting the cup to his mouth, Raenef glanced over the silver cup and his gaze locked with Kei's for a moment or two before the blue eyed thief looked towards the window across from the bed. Smiling, he crossed over to the small window and bent over to look outside. The rain had stopped pouring, the dark clouds had cleared up somewhat, and a few stars peaked through the ever drifting clouds.  
"Remember when we used to sit on the roof at night and watch the stars?" Kei mused as his eyes searched the stars for the answers he would never receive.  
Raenef giggled and nodded, "And we'd always try to beat one another and find the first one and make a wish."  
Kei nodded in response and watched the stars. Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable with the quiet that had fallen over them. When he looked over his shoulder, he arched his eyebrow at the young boy questioningly. Raenef was twirling his finger around his hair as he held the cup of juice in his free hand. Precious emerald hues watched the juice as Raenef tipped the cup back and forth.  
"Did any of your wishes come true, Kei?" he asked innocently.  
Shaking his head, Kei whispered, "No, Rae, they didn't."  
"Why? What'd you wish for?" Raenef asked after finishing his juice and scooting over to the edge of the bed.  
"I . . . can't tell you," Kei stuttered as he walked back to the bed and sat on the opposite edge. Raenef scooted closer and hugged him. A faint tint of red flushed through Kei's face as the demon's hands held him around the waist.  
"You said they couldn't come true, so what's the harm?" Raenef persisted.  
Smiling, Kei whispered, "They could, some day."  
"Mkay!" Raenef replied as he gave his friend one last hug before scooting back over to where Kei had originally laid him.  
His fingers brushed over the wet towel that the thief had wrapped around his head before he inquired timidly, "Can I take this off now? Or is it that bad?"  
Startled, Kei looked at the partially blood soaked towel. He shrugged before moving behind Raenef and slowly peeling the towel away.  
"Well, let's see how bad it is," Kei responded as he brushed a few strands of hair away from the wound. Upon seeing the site of the wound, he winced and bit into his lip. A bad, but shallow, gash ran a good two inches along the back of the demon's head. It wouldn't take long for it to heal for the demon, and it probably wouldn't scar him, but it would require a bit of bandaging before the boy went to bed.  
When Raenef noticed the silence, he whimpered, "Is it that bad, Kei? Will I be okay?"  
Kei almost smiled as he envisioned the other boy's worried smile and big kawii eyes that pled for good news. Rising, the thief returned to the bathroom after giving a simple, "Don't worry. Just a head bandage will be good, Rae."  
When he sat back down at Raenef's side, Kei had a roll of clean clothe in hand. Slowly, he unwound the clothe from the roll and began to wrap it around the demon's hair, careful not to trap any hair or make it too tight. After finishing, the thief pulled a small knife from a sheath hidden on his back and cut the end of the clothe. He tucked the loose end in the wrapping so that it wouldn't come undone during the middle of the night.  
Raenef just giggled and touched the bandage carefully. Suddenly, the demon bounced up and glanced around the room before spotting his leather sack. He ran over to it and, picking it up, sprinted into the bathroom to change. Kei watched with faint interest as he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair thoughtfully. Nato's threat lingered distantly in the back of his mind and the thief had to wonder why Raenef had come back when he was a demon lord that could have anything he so chose. Gold, power, love maybe. Kei couldn't see why Raenef would revert back to something so low and poverty filled such as thieving. _Then again_, Kei thought, _Raenef never had an eye for those things. Something bad probably happened with the dark haired demon who took him away_. The young boy, who was about seventeen years of age, felt a small tide of anger churning within him.  
Stepping out of the bathroom, Raenef smiled as he walked over to Kei, dressed only in a loose, white nightshirt that came down to his mid-thigh. Kei forced his eyes to remain on Raenef's face instead of wandering downwards to the edge of the nightgown. Indeed, the young demon had a rather beautiful body, slender but not twiggy. Puberty would probably add a bit more muscle to the demon's body in a few more years, but even that wouldn't change the boy's figure by much.  
"So . . ." Raenef said thoughtfully as he looked at the bed, "Are you staying in here with me?" It almost sounded hopeful.  
Nodding, Kei tilted his head, "Why?"  
"Oh, I . . . just haven't slept with anyone else since I left the guild," he explained simply.  
"I . . . see. Guess that isn't right for demon lords, right?" Kei mumbled.  
Raenef bit his tongue before crawling over the bed and slipping under the covers. The thief watched him, not understanding Raenef's lack of comment. Usually the boy had much more on his mind to say then just tensing up and going to sleep. Kei sighed at the awkward moment before pulling off his rawhide jerkin and unbuttoning the loose sleeved, white shirt to reveal a rather well toned, tan chest. Kei took off the bandanna that had been wrapped around his head to let short, dirty blond bangs fall over his baby blue eyes. Despite the temptation, Kei kept his pants on and slipped in bed next to Raenef.  
Lying on his back, Kei watched the candle that had kept the room lit, slowly die away. Raenef's slow, shallow breathing echoed through his mind as he remembered the last couple days he had spent with the demon before Eclipse had taken him away. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Rae, when you were gone, did you ever think about me?"  
Raenef shifted his position a bit before rolling over and peering through the darkness at the other, "Yep!"  
"Do you remember what I asked you before you left?" he inquired gently with no persistence found in his voice.  
"Mhmm," he confirmed softly.  
The answer wasn't what Kei had been expecting, but then again, he knew that Raenef was naive and innocent; nothing would change that about him. Kei only wanted a chance, just one. If it meant going to hell itself and then coming back, he would do it. Kei had known Raenef longer then anyone else; he had been the one who found the boy wandering around the streets, cold, in rags, and utterly confused about who he was and where he had come from. About the only thing that the demon had known was his name.  
Giving out a faint sigh, Kei rolled over and tucked his hand under his pillow as he stared at the closed door across from him. Suddenly, he felt Raenef's hand on his bare waist and heard the demon whisper, "I still don't know. I-I once thought that there might be someone else . . . but . . ."  
"What happened between you and that demon?" Kei asked without trying to sound jealous or protective.  
Raenef stopped and sighed, "We kinda got into a fight. I guess I was getting on his nerves for being undemon like . . . he's right though . . . I am just a child, just a . . . burden."  
Flipping over, Kei suddenly pressed his lips to Raenef's. However, the demon pulled away almost immediately; the thief let it go, he wouldn't force him to do something he didn't want to.  
"I-I can't Kei! It's not right!" Raenef gasped, as though the kiss had taken his breath away from him.  
"Then . . . can I at least hold you?" Kei pled, his hand cupping the side of Raenef's delicate face.  
Touching Kei's hand with his own, Raenef slowly nodded, but it was filled with uncertainty. The slightly older boy wrapped his strong arms around the lean demon and pulled him close to his own body. As he closed his eyes, Kei buried his face into Raenef's silky blonde hair before sniffing it dreamily. His body had longed for that moment for almost a year; he had so longed to hold and adore Raenef in a way that was considered obscene by society. It didn't matter to him. In one way or another, he'd make sure that it was kept a secret so that not even nosy Nato could find out.

* * *

Mwahahaha, I bet you guys didn't expect that! I am soooo evil, bwahahaha. Do review and give comments/crits. It'll only help me make the fanfic better for you. Yep. :nodnod:


	3. Missing Presence

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! Thanks for your nice reviews. They are much appreciated. . This is my last update for a while because I will be soon leaving for a week. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Inside of the castle with no name, everything had become utterly quiet; devoid of laughter, empty of happiness, and nothing but a heavy, oppressive veil of saturnine remained over even the tallest spires of the castle. The halls were filled with dust and darkness for no torch had been lit since Raenef had left. Dust had gathered on the shoulders of statues while cobwebs had crept into the empty core of the suits of armor. All of the rooms were filled with an oppressive dreariness, especially Raenef's room which was filled with cobwebs. A few mice had taken up residence inside the practically dead castle, but besides them, little else had survived the lack of Raenef's presence.  
The courtyard flowers had withered and the trees reached to the sky with bare fingers. The pond, which was in the very middle of the courtyard, had become a green swamp devoid of the fishes that had once floated through its clear waters. A few birds lurked longingly on the bare branches in hopes that some life would take hold of the trees, but their waiting was in vain.  
The demon Eclipse walked through one of the northeast corridors with a couple books tucked under his arm. His deep black eyes were dull onyx stones in need of a bad polish job; they lacked the luster that had crept inside of their depths when they had fallen on Master Raenef, the silly, ditzy blonde haired boy who had brought so much life and fulfillment to the castle. Even Eclipse bore the signs of death, his skin paler then ever and his face never once shifting with a new expression.  
The demon's gaze was focused on the floor beneath him; he watched his robe flutter as he took another long step forward. His black bangs hung over his pale forehead. The journey he was making through the northeast wing had become somewhat of a daily routine as he reread through the library volumes to pass time. He had no purpose staying there, but he had little else to go back to. No home, no master, nothing and he refused to try to take up residence with Krayon. Eclipse, as stubborn as he was, was sure that if Master Raenef was destined to be a demon lord -and if he wanted to be one as well-, he'd return to the castle on his own accord.  
As Eclipse slipped into the library, he sensed another being there. Lifting his dull gaze, he found the Lord of the Egae sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the library. The dark haired demon couldn't help but frown ever so faintly as he noticed that had been the place Raenef had so often day dreamed as Eclipse had tried so hard to drill lesson after lesson into the ditzy demon's head. After a week of his master's absence, Eclipse was beginning to miss the pesky little boy's presence, yet he couldn't bring himself to admit that he had been wrong. He was stuck firmly with the thought that if Master Raenef truly was supposed to be a demon lord, he would come back on his own.  
"What do you want, Krayon?" Eclipse inquired frostily as he began putting his books back into their appropriate places.  
The Lord of the Egae chuckled as he leaned forward, his chin resting on his elbow, "I would think it was obvious, Eclipse."  
Looking back over his shoulder, Eclipse glared at Krayon from the corner of his eye, "Really, Krayon? If you've come to ask me to be your servant, I must . . . regretfully . . . decline."  
With amusement, the other demon raised his eyebrows, "It seems you are . . . how should I put it? Unemployed. Where has your precious master run off to, Eclipse?" he mused to himself as he looked up at the ceiling, "Oh, yes," he said before meeting Eclipse's stoic gaze, "If I heard correctly from the seer woman, he ran back off to his thief guild."  
"I am not interested in your offer, Krayon," Eclipse, ignoring the last comment, replied coolly as he walked over to a different section of the bookcase and browsed through the books. He ran a long, glassy fingernail over the titles of the books until he found one that interested him. Pulling it out of the shelf, the demon walked over to the table where Krayon had seated himself and sat across from the demon lord. Casually, Eclipse flipped the book open and began to read through it as though Krayon wasn't sitting across from him.  
Twitching with annoyance, Krayon shifted positions by folding his right leg over the left as he waited to be noticed. Eclipse lifted his gaze slowly and stared coolly at the demon lord. Shutting the book, Eclipse inquired, "Are you in need of something, Krayon?"  
"Eclipse, come now," Krayon said while trying to keep his voice nonchalant, "Raenef is never coming back."  
Eclipse's pupils narrowed sharply, "And how would you know?"  
"I know one thing. He's in love, and it's not with you," Krayon stated simply. "He is happy where he is. He doesn't want to come back."  
"Liar. Master Raenef will come back when he is ready to become a demon lord," Eclipse said despite the fact that he knew that Krayon was probably not pulling his strings.  
"You think so? Maybe you should go see for yourself," Krayon said before simply whispering 'Go'. The demon vanished and there was nothing but a faint presence left in the chair across from Eclipse.  
Eclipse stared at the spot where the Lord of the Egae had been sitting and silently cursed the golden haired demon. However, regardless of what had just been said, Eclipse opened up the book which he had been reading. No matter how he tried, however, he couldn't keep himself focused on the book. His focus kept getting blurry and his thoughts were beginning to wander onto Raenef.  
Why do I care about you so much, Master Raenef? Even though you angered me to the point of no return that day, I want you back. Nothing is the same. Eclipse thought as he leaned back into his chair and stared at the blue sky through the window. No, if you really want to be a demon lord, you'll come back. You will come back . . . eventually.  
"Eclipse!" Erutis yelled. Eclipse tensed as he looked for the source of Erutis' voice. She had been nothing but a nag and an annoying nuisance ever since Raenef had left. Minute after minute, hour after hour, and day after day, she had pestered him about going to get Raenef. No matter what she saw or what had been said, Erutis would bring up Raenef and nudge into Eclipse's side with her elbow. If he hadn't been thinking about Raenef, he would have set her on fire.  
Chris, on the other hand, had been completely out of sight. Perhaps the high cleric was still ticked off about him not going after Raenef, or he didn't want to be set on fire. Whatever the reason, the only time Eclipse saw him was during dinner, and even then, the high cleric didn't stay long nor did he say anything much. As he said, he was "too busy studying". With that said, he would swallow the last of his meal before hurrying back to his room.  
"What do you want, mortal?" Eclipse scowled as she popped up from underneath a table and hurried over to him.  
"We have to go get Raenef! Now!" Erutis whispered, her hand reaching out and grabbing his.  
They both looked at the contact that had been made before they both jerked away. Erutis wiped her hand on her pants. Eclipse watched her lazily as he closed his book and pushed it away.  
"And why is that, sword master?" he asked calmly.  
Her face seemed to redden with frustration as she said, "Because we can't just let Raenef stay there! We have to bring him home!"  
"As I said, if Raenef wants to be a demon . . ." Erutis interrupted him, "He doesn't want to be a demon lord! Don't you get it Eclipse? Can't you see why he really wants to be here?"  
Eclipse, who was, of course, blind to all of Raenef's admiring glances and flushed cheeked smiles, arched his eyebrow at her. She squealed before shouting, "He loved you! And you hurt him! Of course he doesn't want to come back, you tin head! If he's found someone else, then why would he even think about coming back?"  
"Master Raenef does not love me, woman," Eclipse corrected. "He is a boy and-"  
Erutis' shocked face stopped the demon in mid-sentence. Their gazes locked for several minutes before she whispered, her tone dead serious for the first time, "Look, Eclipse, if you want to loose him forever, fine, but I don't. And Chris doesn't either. He may be the village idiot, but he cares about Raenef. If you don't want to go, fine, but we are. And . . ." she trailed off before giving a heavy sigh. "I hate to give you the bad news, but Chris won't talk to you. We won't come back . . . if Raenef doesn't come back."  
Eclipse, in all his demon arrogance and detachment, rose and walked away. Stopping at the library doors, he looked back at her and said, "Then . . . go."  
Erutis stared, dumbstruck, at the closed doors before running her fingers through her hair. Shaking her head, she rose and, walking over to the last table in the row, kicked underneath it.  
"OW," Chris whined as he rubbed his rump. "You know, I didn't appreciate being called the village idiot, you shapeless woman you."  
Growling, she kicked him again, "Don't start with me, Chris! Or I'll tell everyone your secret fetish."  
The high cleric jumped up and slapped his hand over her mouth. As she gave him a smug look, he glared at her before submitting, "Okay, okay. So . . . I guess we're going alone, eh? After that ditz head? Are you sure he's even alive?"  
Erutis shrugged and sighed, "I never thought Eclipse could be so hard set in his place. I thought . . . he cared about Raenef. He was always so protective of him before."  
Chris looked at the closed library doors as he fell into thought. Rubbing the back of his head, the high cleric tried to explain as best as he could, "I guess . . . Eclipse won't admit how much he cares about Raenef. As Raenef's servant, Eclipse is just supposed to be a protector, he's not supposed to care. A demon lord doesn't need someone looking over his shoulder all the time to make sure he didn't give himself a boo-boo."  
"Geez, when did you get so smart? Just a few minutes ago . . ." Chris lunged at Erutis before she could finish her sentence. The sword master easily dodged him and, sticking her foot out, sent him tumbling across the floor and into the bookcase. The high cleric groaned before trying to get up. However, an avalanche of books fell on top of him and pinned him down to the tiled floor. A few, barely audible mumbles escaped the pile of books as the Chris fought to get out of them.  
Erutis, giggling uncontrollably, walked over to the mumbling pile of books and helped Chris out. If he hadn't been so dizzy, the high cleric would have "shown her a thing or two", or so he said.  
"C'mon, we gotta get going! It'll take about a whole day to get there on foot!" Erutis said, tugging at Chris' arm. The super genius merely mumbled a few inaudible words as he followed her out of the library and down the closest flight of stairs.

* * *

Eclipse, with his arms folded firmly over his chest, watched as Erutis and Chris walked through the courtyard. Their loud voices were carried on the wind which swept up towards the open window where Eclipse was standing. The breeze played with his long, black bangs before carefully letting them fall over his dark eyes, which flickered with faint emotion. He bowed his head and sighed heavily for his heart was heavy with doubt, though he would never admit it if he had been questioned about his emotions.  
Running his long fingers through his hair, he clenched his teeth slightly as he fought inside of himself. Closing his eyes, he thought silently, _Master Raenef . . . how could you possibly love me? Erutis doesn't know what she's talking about. You could never love me. You're not supposed to love me; I am only your servant. I want to go after you, but . . . would you be angry to see me? After all I've said and done. You saw me at my worst. I know you can't be a demon lord. I promise not to make you try and be one anymore . . . Master Raenef_, Eclipse promised himself.  
Lifting his head, he watched as Erutis and Chris vanished over one of the many hills which were between the castle with no name and Aderu. Their silhouettes stood out on the horizon for a brief moment before they vanished and were lost in the darkness of the night. Eclipse stared out into the darkness from the spire he stood in as night blanketed the castle. For the rest of the night, he did not move for he was lost in his internal battle. 


	4. Watch the Stars

Authors Note: WHEW! Sorry for the long wait guys . . . I know it has been literally forever since I last updated, and I apologize. I had a bad case of writer's block (and laziness). Well, thank you all for the lovely reviews! I appreciate them very much. ::nodnod::. Anyways, onto the story!!!

* * *

The bright, noonday sun towered over the limestone buildings of Aderu. People were back in the streets, now that the morning rain had passed over, bartering, selling, and buying. The city thrived on the money traders and travelers that were passing through the city brought to the economy. Exotic jewelry from the east were brought to the city in exchange for furniture that the easterners so loved. There was hardly anything happening that was out of the ordinary. Even the guards were falling back into their usual routine of chasing the members of the thieves' guild through the streets while shouting the occasional obscenity.  
Exploding around the corner, Raenef, with his blonde hair whipping wildly in the wind despite the bandanna that held most of it back, sprinted down the busy street. Every so often, he'd slip between people, slide under moving carts, and jump over anything in his way. Close behind him were three of the city's finest guards; with their halberds in hand, they rushed after Raenef, and at the same time, knocked over people they couldn't pass and broke open barrels of wine that were sitting on the side of the street, waiting to be sold. Finally, at one of the intersections, the head guard ordered the two others to split up and they would corner him at the next dead end.  
Sprinting down the street, the blonde headed thief still in sight, the head of the guard used all of his agility to slip between people and catch up on the thief. His chest heaved with his heavy, labored breaths and the muscles in his waist and thighs began to ache from the workout he was receiving. Ever since Raenef had left, there had been little challenge to chasing off the thieves. Most of them preferred to slip out of sight and hide before the chase wore them out, but it seemed that Raenef enjoyed taking them on a long, vigorous run before somehow vanishing without leaving so much as a clue as to where he had gone. It was beyond the guard as to how the slender boy he was chasing could run so fast and for so long. However, as he ran, he watched as the dead end to the street approached ever closer. Smirking to himself, he thought, _We've got you now, boy_.  
Skidding to a halt, he stared in awe as the two other guards flanked him from the right and the left. The trio stood, utterly dumbfounded, in front of a stone wall that kept intruder's out of the property owner's small courtyard. There was no way the small thief, with a weighty leather bag of gold, could have scaled the wall without them noticing it, or if he had been able to climb it, he wouldn't have had time to reach the top before they got to him. Anxiously, they glanced around, wondering if he had slipped through them some how. A flash of blonde hair underneath a brown cloak caught their eyes and they were off again. However, as they would find out, the blonde hair belonged to a rather bad tempered tomboy who beat them off with her walking stick.  
A couple minutes later, in a small alleyway off of the main street, Kei and Raenef collapsed on the ground with laughter exploding from their lips. The duo had worked together since the day that Raenef had healed from his injury enough to return to his old duty of catching the guard's attention to distract them from the activities of the other thieves who couldn't run as fast as he could for such a long distance. Oddly enough, the two made a rather good pair.  
Shaking his head, Raenef giggled, "Did you see their faces! They were just like, uhh." Kei nodded vigorously and elbowed him playfully in his ribs, "Yep, you sure gave those melon heads the slip."  
"They had melons on their heads?" Raenef asked, his eyes wide with interest.  
The dirty blonde stared at the demon with faint disbelief as to how ditzy he could be. Shaking his head, Kei smiled and chuckled lightly as he snickered, "You know, that trick really works."  
"You mean the one where you lean over the wall and pull me up before they can see us? Or are you talking about the one thing with your . . ." Kei slapped a hand over Raenef's mouth before he could blurt out the next few words.  
"Hush, blabber mouth. Not _that_ trick . . ." Kei said, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment. "We make a good team, huh?"  
Raenef nodded his head enthusiastically before tossing the bag of gold coins to Kei who pulled it open to see how much Raenef had gotten away with. When the coins fell into his open hands, the thief gasped and glanced over to the demon who was cheerfully humming the Mr. Tomato song to himself. With his brow furrowed faintly, Kei recounted the gold coins at least twice before staring at the wall across from him, confused and bewildered. Looking to Raenef, with a jealous stare that was meant to kill, Kei tackled the younger boy and wrestled with him until he had Raenef pinned beneath him.  
"How did you get that much gold, bubblehead?" Kei asked, his face close to Raenef's.  
For a moment, cute, innocent Raenef was about to blurt out the simple answer; however, suddenly, he became acutely aware of how close Kei was to him. A small flush of red fluttered into his fair cheeks before he struggled to get from underneath the older, and stronger, boy. Despite the young demon's attempts, Kei held both of Raenef's hands above his head with only one of his hands.  
"C'mon, what's your secret? No one carries that much gold on them at once," Kei teased, tickling underneath Raenef's arms.  
Squirming around, the demon thief cried out, "I stole it from the city counselor! He had six guards on me at first! Happy?"  
Kei smiled and, rising, nodded, "Yep."  
Turning over onto his stomach, Raenef giggled and pushed himself onto his feet. Looking at the bustling crowd, he smiled as he remembered the first time he saw Eclipse wandering through the streets, his long hair flowing down his back. The demon sighed as he realized he had forgotten how beautiful Eclipse was. Abruptly, that train of thought came to a dead halt as he frowned. _Why am I still thinking about him? He's probably forgotten all about me. It's been over a month now . . . and I'm already missing him_.  
Kei's commanding tug on the back of his collar told him that it was time for them to get back to the inn before the guards found them. Once they had returned to the inn, they would all count up their total earnings for the month and the thief with the lowest amount of gold would have to pay the inn bill; usually, that caused each of the thieves to work even harder so that they wouldn't have to spend their hard earned wealth on the inn tab. Half of the gold went to Nato for the property he was going to buy and the other half was for the thief to spend, or hoard, at whim. After the counting, lunch would be served and the rest of the day was spent in leisure or the occasional stealing if one wanted to get a head start on the new month.  
Raenef was rather excited about that particular counting session. The guild was saving up so that they could eventually buy a large piece of property and open it up their own inn before gradually expanding it into a school of sorts. It was only the beginning to what was another plan to own the entire city. Kei had come up with the plan in the first place, so Raenef was sure that it would work. It seemed like it would work.  
_ I wish I could come up with smart plans like Kei. I feel so slow compared to everyone else_, the demon thought to himself sadly as he trailed behind the other thief. _But at least Kei got Nato to accept me back into the guild. Only thing is I can't use any of my spells . . . and I can't ever see Eclipse again. I don't want to get Kei into trouble, either. I wish I could see Eclipse again . . . and maybe prove to him that I'm not a complete ditz like I seem to be_, Raenef thought sadly before frowning. _Why am I so eager to have him take me back? I have Kei and the guild now. I don't need anything else . . . or do I?_  
His thoughts ended when they crossed the busy street to the Silverton Inn. Raenef looked up at the roof of the two story building longingly. Once night rolled around, he'd probably end up begging Kei to take him up onto the roof so that they could wish on stars. The demon had missed such leisurely activities since he had left the guild. Eclipse had made him study until dinnertime and then almost immediately afterwards, if Raenef wasn't studying, he made the young demon go to bed. However, no amount of studying ever helped Raenef pass his tests. He could barely use the most simplest of spells, Dark Arrow.  
Upon entering the inn, Raenef wasn't surprised to see that it was practically empty. Hardly any customers were in the inn during the day since they were either sleeping or out buying and trading. When night rolled around, however, the inn was filled to the brim with thieves, the occasional, suspicious guard, and fresh customers that wanted a room for the night; with fresh customers, however, came fresh meat to steal from. Night time was the prime time for many of the thieves to steal in the inn. Gambling was especially popular among the guild members for many of them had mastered the trade.  
Raenef had always loved to watch the other guild members when they were gambling. Cards would be dealt and bets would be made early in the game. The quick flashing of cards, the rapid exchange of money, and all the chattering that went on between the players dazzled Raenef. He could barely keep up with the game from an external view, let alone actually be one of the players. Kei had tried to teach him how to play some of the games, but no matter how hard he tried, he always screwed up the game. Eventually, Raenef gave up on trying to learn how to play the games and resorted to just watching; with the occasional pick pocketing.  
Ascending the stairs that led up to the inn rooms, Kei and Raenef entered room number thirteen, which was Nato's private chambers; it was also the largest room that the inn had to offer. Nato and several of the other guild members were sitting in a circle with their earnings counted out in front of them. The master thief watched Raenef enter the room with scrutinizing eyes and continued to eye him as he sat down and poured all of his month's earnings out on the floor from various leather bags that had been attached to his waist. Even Kei, who had been helping Raenef during most of his stealing escapades, was amazed at how much gold piled up in front of the demon.  
When counted up, the master thief stared at Raenef with a new found respect and faint awe. Raenef had gathered the second most gold in the entire guild; he was bested only by Nato himself, who had spent long, laborious hours sifting through the town's inns and taverns for unsuspecting travelers that flaunted their wealth all too proudly. As for the rest of the thieves, they had all done rather well, especially Kei. As was the custom, however, the thief with the lowest gold had to pay the inn tab, and it had turned out to be Kei's old roommate, Jace.  
Congratulations were passed between the thieves, and even a few guild members who had been a bit skittish around Raenef ever since he had returned to the guild had come up to him and patted him on the back for doing such a good job. For once, Raenef felt accepted and appreciated for the things that he had done. To be congratulated for actually doing something right meant the world to Raenef. When Nato himself approached the blonde headed demon and slapped him on the back for a job well done, Raenef couldn't help but glomp the master thief and repetitively thank him for being so nice.  
When Kei finally managed to pry the boy from Nato, the two slipped out of the room and headed downstairs to buy lunch. They both decided on a bowl of soup and a small side of vegetables for lunch. All throughout their lunch, the two talked about what it would be like to own their own tavern and not worry about having to steal in order to live.  
As Raenef finished gulping down his soup, Kei poked at his vegetables thoughtfully. Looking up at the ravenous demon, Kei inquired, "So . . . are you staying here permanently or until you make up with the other demon."  
Raenef blinked and shrugged, "I dunno. Probably until he apologizes, yep." He said, nodding.  
"Oh," Kei said as he plopped a carrot slice into his mouth and chewed it slowly. Raenef, in all of his naivety, didn't notice the melancholy tone that Kei was using. Instead, the demon was busy playing with his vegetables and giving them little voices.  
The thief didn't bother to bring up what was on his mind. He had already talked to Raenef about his personal feelings somewhat, but they had been, as he knew they would be, rejected. The young boy was still at edge about the idea of a heterosexual relationship, let alone a same sex relationship. However, despite the demon's unease with homosexuality, Kei didn't give up on his hope that he could someday have his feelings for Raenef returned.  
When they had finished their lunch, the two went out walking in the city. A whole new month of stealing had started, but for the time being, Kei and Raenef took a break from stealing and wandered through the streets. Ware prices were being tossed back and forth between sellers and buyers and money quickly exchanged hands as items were bought and sold. Citizens went about their lives, buying food, working in their shops, and enjoying a bath with friends at the local Natatorium. The entire city buzzed with life during the day and its streets were filled to the brim with traders and locals.  
The night life was entirely different, however. The streets emptied out and candle boys walked through the streets lighting their lamp posts. Only ruffians were out at night; them or those who could defend themselves very well. Even the main streets, which were lightly armed with guards, were a risk to travel during the dark hours. However, despite all this, Kei and Raenef still wandered the streets.  
The older thief had Raenef's hand in his and was leading the young demon through the maze of buildings and alleys. Their shadowy forms exploded through the cones of yellow candle light as they ran down the streets and cut through alleys. A white blindfold was tied around Raenef's head so that it covered his emerald eyes. His blonde hair whipped around his forehead as he stumbled after Kei, who had promised him a grand surprise at the end of their little journey.  
Reaching his destination, Kei guided Raenef up a ladder that was placed against an old, abandoned building near the very edge of the city. The demon, full of giggles, slowly, and cautiously, climbed the ladder until he reached the flat roof. Kei was right behind him. The thief chuckled to himself and then untied the blindfold that had been covering Raenef's eyes. Two pale hands came up to Raenef's open mouth to hold back a joyous gasp.  
After throwing himself onto Kei and giving him a large hug, Raenef ran to the edge of the building and looked out across the city. A midnight blue sky was filled with tiny white beacons that shimmered against the dark sea that held them within its infinite depths. The bright candle lights glowed throughout the streets of the city as though attempting to be a mirror to the sky above it. A waning gibbous moon shone its pale rays of light across the lands as it slowly descended towards the horizon with the coming of the new moon.  
Bouncing up and down with joy, Raenef squealed with delight, "It's beautiful, Kei! Even better then our old spot!"  
Nodding slowly, he strode next to his friend and whispered, "Make a wish, Raenef."  
"A wish?" he mused to himself then shrugged. "I don't think I need to make a wish anymore."  
Taken aback, Kei inquired, "Why? You always loved to make wishes on the stars, Rae."  
Sitting at the edge of the building with his legs hanging over the side, Raenef said, "I just don't need to. I used to want to be rich and stuff, but when I actually had it all, I wasn't happy . . . with how it turned out."  
Taking a seat next to the demon, the older thief said, "You mean with Eclipse?"  
He nodded slowly and let out a saturnine sigh, "I think I loved him, Kei, but I don't' think he loved me at all. All he cared about was making me a demon lord."  
Kei bowed his head and looked down at the alley beneath them. A few vagrant thieves lounged comfortably on their turf while they waited for a lost, drunk, or unsuspecting traveler to stumble across them. Clasping his hands together, he looked to Raenef who was staring up at the stars. A few crystal tears had gathered at the edges of his eyes before falling down his tender cheeks.  
"Hey, don't cry," Kei said. "You're here now. And," he broke off. "I care about you. I really want you to stay, Rae. I don't want you to go back. Stay with me, please?"  
Raenef didn't respond as a few more tears fluttered down the sides of his faces. Throwing his arms around Kei, he barely was able to talk between sobs, "I dunno, Kei. You know the guild rules. What if they catch us? I don't want loose anyone else that I care about."  
Running his fingers through Raenef's hair, he smiled down at the thief, "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. It'll be our secret, and at the end of the month, after we've stolen all that we need, we'll leave the guild. We'll go somewhere else and we won't have to steal anymore."  
Giggling and wiping his tears away with the back of his hand, the demon inquired gently, "Seriously? We won't have to steal? Or kill people?"  
His eyes were wide with innocence and hope. Laughing and ruffling Raenef's hair, Kei replied, "No killing people. No being a demon lord, no Nato, no anything or anyone except for us."  
Throughout the night, they watched the midnight blue sky turn dark black before it began to fade. Finally, as the stars began to lighten with the coming of early morning, the two rose and began to head towards the ladder when Kei grabbed Raenef around the waist and tugged him close for a passionate, but yielding kiss. The demon didn't deny the thief what he sought, but rather, found his hands griping Kei's waist as he kept himself from falling over. The sensation that ran through his body was something that he had never known, but it was a feeling he rather enjoyed. When the older thief tried to pull away, Raenef jumped onto him and, wrapping his arms around Kei's neck, stole a deep kiss that lasted but a few seconds before they were climbing down the ladder.  
No one, not even Nato, thought to question them as they entered the inn, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Kei had already made it quite clear that he would keep Raenef out of trouble and that was all that Nato really needed to worry about. However, he watched them with faintly suspicious eyes as they rushed upstairs and entered their room. Despite their odd behavior, Nato shrugged and went about his business. As long as they were staying out of serious trouble and stealing their share, it wasn't really his concern what they did in their free time or when they slept or stole.  
After closing the navy blue window curtains to keep out the sun, Raenef and Kei changed into their 'night' wear and crawled underneath the light blue bed covers. The demon nestled into the Kei's strong arms, which were firmly wrapped around Raenef's waist. There was a mutual contentment that the two shared as they curled up underneath the light sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

End Note: And that is it for Chapter Four! Now, I'm not sure when I will get to updating again. It may not be for a while, but hang on! We're about in the middle of the story. ::nodnod:: So keep reading and do send nice reviews. ::nodnod::. Cause you love me. 


	5. A Warm Cup of Tea

Author's Note: Hey Guys! I'm sorry that it has been _forever_ since I updated! I've been in a really 'blah' mood, and that is why I haven't been updating or writing or anything. I'd like to thank you all for the helpful and very encouraging reviews. It gave me the will to write again! Hehehe. Anyways, yes, onto the long awaited update!

* * *

Chapter Five

Even from the hill she stood on, Aderu's city gates looked intimidating. Two tall towers flanked the gates and were harmed with large crossbows designed to rip through countless men without loosing velocity. Shuddering from that thought, Erutis snatched her pack off the ground and strode confidently towards the city gates. The end of her sword sheath tapped against the side of her calf with each long step. Crawling behind her, cranky and exhausted, was Chris, who had done nothing but complain ever since they had stepped away from the castle.  
  
The memories were almost too much to bear:  
_  
"Are we there yet?" Chris whined, almost ten minutes after they had left the castle  
__  
Erutis, her brow furrowing with vexation, replied, "No, it takes a few days to get to Aderu."  
__  
Chris let out a long, purposely prolonged groan before he shielded his eyes with his hand and looked down at the small city that was towered over by the castle of no name. Hanging his head in a sulky manner, the young priest whined, "We haven't even gotten through Talis!"  
__  
Erutis tried to keep her hand off of her sword hilt, but her fingers twitched with anticipation as she waited for Chris to complain one more time about something as stupid as what he had juts said. Just one, solid hit over his head and she could roll his body to Aderu in complete peace. However, he kept to the simple, are we there yet? questions . . . every ten or so minutes. Though they annoyed her, it barely gave her enough reason to roll his unconscious body all the way there. Besides, she thought to herself, that would ruin my new shoes.  
_  
Erutis twitched with those memories in mind. As she walked down the hill, Chris suddenly perked up and shouted, "We're there!"  
  
Running full speed, Chris rolled down the hill and shouted happily. It didn't cease to amaze Erutis that, after all the whining the priest had done about how much his feet hurt, he could run down a hill at top speed and not so much as limp. Then again, she couldn't exactly blame him for complaining so much and then being overly happy when they reached their true destination. It had taken them two days longer then expected to reach Aderu since Erutis had insisted upon stopping in nearby cities to make sure that Raenef wasn't lingering around there somewhere. Both weary travelers hoped that Raenef could be found somewhere in Aderu.  
  
Passing through the city gates, Erutis and Chris stared in wonder at Aderu. Neither of them had seen anything like it. Even Chris, who had come from a rather large city, hadn't ever seen so many large, beautiful buildings. The crowd of people in the streets reflected on the city's popularity and size for citizens and foreigners alike wandered the streets, minding their own business and going about their daily lives.  
  
Chris and Erutis exchanged dreaded stares. Finding Raenef in Aderu was exactly like trying to find a tiny needle in a one ton pile of straw. There were hundreds of places to look and thousands of people that crowded up the streets each and every day. Not to mention the fact that they were already running low on money, which would make it hard to find an inn for even that night. Reluctantly, the two trod off in search of their blonde haired friend.  
  
The priest had his hands tucked into his front pockets as he walked. His eyes were glued to the ground, watching as he put one foot in front of another. Erutis walked next to him, her arms crossed over her chest with one hand resting lightly on the hilt of her sword. A large city always meant a lot of thieves and ruffians and she wasn't about to be caught off guard. Glancing around, Erutis admired the tall, seven floor buildings made of beautiful limestone. There were various shops lining the streets that sold exquisite jewelry, rare delicacies, and most importantly, high quality swords.  
  
In an instant, as soon as her eyes had caught sight of the flashing metal and jewel encrusted hilt, Erutis grabbed Chris and dragged him over to one of the few weapon stands. The priest flailed his arms wildly as she dragged him by his collar. Without warning, she dropped him on the curb and walked up to the weapon shop Leaning over the stand, her eyes went wide as she examined the sword the merchant was showing off for everyone to see. It was made of the finest, and most durable, metals; the sword's blade called out to her for it to be bought.  
  
Rubbing his head, Chris crawled up next to her and peered over the stand to see what Erutis was ogling at. His eyes went wide as he saw the price which was attached to the fine weapon. The amount was tremendous; it would take a year's worth of a knight's pay to afford such a beautiful piece of work. The blade was in perfect balance with the hilt, which was covered in several rare, emeralds that were absolutely flawless. The sword itself was light in weight, easy to travel with, yet of such quality that it would last ages before finally becoming obsolete.  
  
Suddenly, a smile crept over Chris' face as he wrapped his arm around hers and turned her to the side. To his left was a stand selling elegant dresses. Smirking, he pointed at the stand and said, "A lady of your beauty and," he said snickering, "form should buy dresses, not men's toys."  
  
The master swordsman elbowed Chris in his ribs hard enough that he doubled over with pain before falling onto the ground. Several citizens stepped on his hands as they passed before he finally gained enough wits to sit up and lean against the weapon stand. His arms were wrapped around his ribs as he cradled them gently. It seemed that he would never learn to not provoke Erutis, especially when it came to how her body was shaped or her acting like a lady. A comment relating to either of those two often meant certain death.  
  
Finally, when she had stopped ogling at the sword she desired, she skipped off, forgetting all about Chris, who, grumbling various complaints and insults, limped after her. If he had been able to, he would have shouted for her to stop, but somehow he knew that would hurt his ribs more then it was worth; so, he trudged along behind her, trying to keep up without exerting himself too much.  
  
Suddenly, as his eyes were drifting over the crowd, he spotted a blonde haired boy leaning against a wall of an alley just across from Chris. The boy appeared too feminine to be anyone but his friend, Raenef. Glancing to Erutis and then back to Raenef, Chris hesitated about whether or not he should call for Erutis. Abruptly, he ran forward, ignoring the searing pain in his still aching ribs and grabbed the swordsman's shoulder and spun her around. At first, her eyes glowed with annoyance, but then, as she followed the finger he was using to point at Raenef, her eyes brightened up.  
  
Running towards the alley, Erutis once again left Chris in the dust, and he limped after her as fast as he could muster without injuring his already sore ribs. However, no matter how quickly he ran or how well he dodged the ever moving obstacles in front of him, he couldn't quite keep up with her. The kicked up dust from the street irritated his throat as his breaths came and went faster then his own heart could beat. The pain in his ribs extended its radius and within minutes, he could run anymore. His hand had glued itself to his aching ribs and he slowly caught up with her.  
  
"Raenef!" Erutis shouted gleefully as she caught up with the demon boy, a wide smile on her face.  
  
Reaching out to touch his shoulder, the female sword master was shoved back by a tall, muscular man with dirty blonde hair. His eyes narrowed sharply as he glared at the intruders. Towering in front of Erutis, his arms crossed over his broad chest, the thief looked down upon her menacingly, silently daring for her to make a wrong move.  
  
From the looks of it, he could probably have had her pinned into the ground before she could have pulled her sword from his sheath.  
  
"No, Kei!" Raenef's voice cried desperately as he clawed past the overprotective man.  
  
The blonde haired thief slipped past the second thief, who he had called Kei, and embraced Erutis tightly. It felt good to hold Raenef again and to hear his joyful, carefree voice. She hadn't realized how much she really missed him until he was in her arms again, clinging to her for dear life.  
  
When Raenef pulled back, he flashed his two friends a delighted smile before turning to Kei, "Don't worry about it, Kei," he giggled. "These are my friends, Erutis, and Chris."  
  
Glancing back to the cleric and swordsman, he said, "And guys, this is Kei. Don't worry, he's just a bit overprotective."  
  
"Just a bit?" Chris muttered under his breath. Erutis slammed her elbow into his already aching ribs. For a moment, the cleric didn't move or even breathe, he only stared, wide eyed, at the ground before face planting into the dirt.

* * *

Raenef stared blankly at the wooden table, but behind his seemingly calm and dreamy exterior, a few worries and anxieties fluttered around in his mind. Erutis had to have noticed, because she waved her gloved hand in front of his face a couple times to nab his attention.  
  
The boy jerked his head to the side and met gazes with her for a few seconds before shifting his eyes over to the doorway that led to a small kitchen. At the moment, Kei was scurrying around in the kitchen making tea for the guests.  
  
Ever since Kei and Raenef had been stealing the most gold for the guild, Nato had their chambers upgraded. Their room was the largest of all the theives' quarters with the exceptions of Nato's private, and rather expensive, chambers. Their room consisted of a small kitchen, in case they preferred to eat in private instead of in the tavern with the rest of the scum of Aderu. A bathroom, which was right next to the kitchen, was no longer a small shower and a toilet, but instead, had a semi-luxurious tub and a roomy shower. It was all that Raenef could have asked for, with the exception of one thing.  
  
Noticing that her first attempt to nab Raenef's attention had failed,  
Erutis whispered softly, "What's up, Rae? You look so sad."  
  
Even though she had spoken, the boy didn't divert his attention from his thoughts until a few seconds later. Shifting his charming green eyes over to her, he gave out a heavy sigh and inquired, "Where's Eclipse?"  
  
At that point and time, Chris groaned and rolled over on the bed. His one side was aching painfully, but that didn't stop him from retorting, "He's rotting in that castle of yours."  
  
Raenef frowned deeply, which didn't become him, it was too ugly for his beautiful visage. Tilting her head to the side, Erutis inquired again, "What's wrong?"  
  
Clasping his hands together thoughtfully, Raenef stared out of the window next to him and at the busy street below. The breeze coming up from the streets of the city were extremely refreshing, especially since there was so much on his worry ridden mind. It wasn't like Raenef to worry, but what was on his mind was something of utmost importance. _One wrong move_, he thought to himself. _And I ruin it all. If I say or do anything wrong, then he'll catch us. Even Erutis and Chris aren't supposed to be here. For once, I hope that Eclipse doesn't come to see how I'm doing and prove that he cares even just a little.  
_  
"Raenef!" Erutis shouted, the tone of her voice expressing her obvious frustration.  
  
Shifting his attention to her, finally, Raenef let out a heavy breath and replied, "You guys aren't supposed to be here. If Eclipse comes, then Nato will kill all of us." 

Grumbling, she replied, "He's not coming. If he does, you can get a free fencing lesson off of me. I swear, that guy is like a jack-ass; stubborn and dumb."  
  
Raenef covered his mouth to hide his giggles before putting his hands back in his lap. For a few moments, he was calm and somber, but not for long. Despite how much he was trying to actually be serious, Raenef couldn't help but giggle and hide his face in his hands. The thought of just seeing Eclipse with long ears and a Mr. Grump-mister expression on his face was almost priceless.  
  
After a couple more minutes, Kei brought in the teapot and a few cups. Raenef was finally able to settle down and pour himself a cup of tea. Bringing the warm cup to his lips, the demon paused for a moment or two, his eyes locked onto the semi-translucent liquid in the white, porcelain cup. He broke himself from his thoughts long enough to take a long sip of the warm, apple flavored tea and set the cup down in front of him.  
  
His hands remained locked around the warm cup; despite his tight grip, however, his fingers still trembled slightly. The thoughts that were running through his mind at the moment disturbed him and another, less noticeable, frown shadowed Raenef's usually warm, and carefree visage. His bright green eyes dimmed ever so faintly as his thoughts finally deepened and became more troubled.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, Raenef wanted Eclipse to come and get him; to save him from his circumstances and pamper him and adore him, but his life wasn't a fairy tale. It seemed that his once beloved mentor really didn't care about him, that all that mattered was his becoming a demon lord. Raenef didn't want that, and now that he had Kei, who loved and adored him, he didn't want to throw it all away. It pained him to know that despite how well off he was at the moment, so long as he was in the guild, he couldn't openly love Kei. Nato forbade any male relationships that went beyond that of good friends. One wrong move and he lost it all.  
  
When Kei put his hand on Raenef's shoulder, the young demon snapped out of his daze and looked over to the other thief. A light smile stretched across Raenef's face, but that didn't do anything to lighten Kei's dark expression. Gently, Kei squeezed the younger thief's shoulder before wrapping his hand around the cup of tea and sipping at it broodingly. As soon as Kei had looked away, Raenef's smile fell and he turned his attention to what was going on outside of the window.  
  
"Raenef, please tell me what's going on," Erutis begged, having seen the solemn exchange between the two thieves.  
  
At that moment, holding back suppressed tears, Raenef rose and hurried into the bathroom with Kei right behind him. The demon's head was bowed and tears flowed freely down his flushed cheeks. As soon as the door had shut, the lock inside of the bathroom clicked. Kei sighed miserably as he pressed the palms of his hands against the door and hung his head. He stood there for a bit before recoiling and returning to his seat across from Erutis.  
  
Running his fingers through his hair, he replied, "It's not easy for him, Erutis."  
  
Tilting her head, she inquired, "What? What isn't easy, Kei?"  
  
"Everything that is going on. I'm not sure if you realize it, but Raenef and I are . . . well, lovers, which is not allowed in the guild. If Nato knew, he'd kill us both, and when Raenef came back a few months ago, he swore that he'd kill Raenef if Eclipse came for him. We're trying to hold back money so that we can get out of this, but it's not that easy to do. Anymore, guards watch our every move and stealing is getting harder and harder to do these days. It all upsets Raenef to the point where he'll lock himself in the bathroom for hours just so he can cry."  
  
Erutis sighed and shook her head, "I didn't know it was so bad for him. Rae shouldn't have to go through all ofthat, he's way too good for it . . ." she trailed off before locking gazes with Kei and half growling, "You better be good to him, Kei, or so help me! Eclipse broke his heart and if you do it, I swear . . ."  
  
"No!" Kei exclaimed. "It took a while to get Raenef to respond to me and accept me into his heart. Raenef's not like that, he's never been closed up to anyone. I'm not going to hurt him."  
  
Satisfied with his response, Erutis leaned back in her chair before looking over to Chris, who was snoring contently on the bed. Her brow furrowed for a moment or two before she stated firmly, "Then, we're going to live here, in Aderu, until you guys move, and when you do, we're going too."  
  
"But it could be over a year before we could acquire the money we would need to move and start an inn of our own!" Kei exclaimed.  
  
Smiling and patting the hilt of her sword, she replied calmly, "Don't worry about it. Chris is a cleric and I'm a sword master. We can help you both by offering our services."  
  
Smiling, Kei took a long sip of the cooling tea. The warm liquid soothed his nerves as well as his parched throat. Closing his eyes, the thief took the few moments he had to calm his mind, which had been running around in circles for days.  
  
"We'd appreciate that very much, thank you," Kei responded softly, his eyes locking with Erutis'.


	6. Ethereal Butterflies and Lost Hair Ties

Four months of consistent stealing dragged by; with the lapse of each day, life became more then a matter of survival. The city guards cracked down on the thieves, which made it increasingly hard to steal since once a guard spotted a member of the guild, they were followed and an attempt to capture them was made as soon as they were cornered. More then once, Kei and Raenef barely slipped out of their vengeful clutches, and more then once, Rae locked himself away from everyone in the bathroom or climbed onto the inn roof to watch the stars and make a wish for everything to get better.

Erutis hired herself out to train young men, and the occasional woman, to become better knights or to vagabond adventurers that needed a lesson or two in the art of fencing. On a rare occasion, a guild would hire her to train the students there. The money was more then worth it just to see a man older then her become frustrated with her lessons because she was a woman and knew more then he did about the art of the sword. Sometimes, the arguments that took place during the course of the day were absolutely priceless.

When she wasn't using the money that she made to buy herself food or much needed equipment, she was giving it to Raenef and Kei so that they could eventually escape Aderu and the life of thievery. Even Nato was becoming an overbearing shadow that towered over the two thieves. His suspicious eyes seemed to follow them whenever they were within eyesight, and his nagging about how little gold Kei and Raenef were giving to the guild constantly wore the two thieves down to their last nerves.

Chris, on the other hand, had asked the clerics of Rased to donate the two thieves money, and he explained the entire story to them, with the exception of their intimate relationship. It almost tickled the clerics pink when they heard that two former low lifes were trying to make a better life for themselves, and because of that, many of the clerics donated money for the thieves' cause. Besides that, Chris did little more then offer the blessings of Rased to acquire small sums of money.

By the time summer of the next year rolled around, their ideal goal had been reached. Having scrimped to save every last gold coin they could, it had taken them nearly six months to save up all that they would need to buy supplies to leave Aderu and buy an inn or tavern in another city. The only question they had to answer before they left was where they were going to move to. Raenef had always wanted to live in Venna, it was the country's capital, and the largest city in existence. Kei, on the other hand, was sick and tired of living in large cities; he had done so all of his life, but that wouldn't stop him from moving wherever Raenef went. The female swordmaster, Erutis, could have cared less. Having wandered from city to city most of her life, anywhere she laid her head was home, even if it was in the middle of the desert, and as for Chris, he had also wanted to visit Venna. That, of course, was mostly due to the fact that the largest temple of Rased could be found on the edge of the city square.

With his legs folded under him, Raenef watched the hustle and bustle of the people in Aderu with a heavy heart; though he was relieved to finally move on and get away from Nato, it was nonetheless difficult to say goodbye to his home city. He knew every street, alley, and hideout in Aderu, and adjusting to a new, and even larger city, would be a difficult transition for him. Raenef could only hope that things would turn out for the best in Venna, and that the inn would prosper.

Wrapping his slender hands around the tea cup in front of him, Raenef brought the porcelain cup to his lips for a lengthy sip. The burning hot liquid scorched his tender mouth and seared down his parched throat, yet it didn't bother him. Even though the weather was warm, he felt so cold inside, and even the hot tea couldn't warm up his icy insides. Every time he looked down at the residents of Aderu, he would drift off into a daydream and remembrance of the day when he ran into Eclipse. His long, dark hair cascaded down his back in a waterfall of black water, shimmering as the gibbous moon cast her cold kisses onto his reserved features.

Kei watched Raenef fall into another one of his day dreams, or, as he preferred to call them, daymares. His nimble hands were folding clothes and packing them into a few bags that they would carry to Venna. The walk would be a long one, and Kei contemplated the thought of stealing a horse or two, but then he shook that thought out of his mind. It was time for change, and he had to become accustomed to not stealing the things he needed, but rather, paying for them. The change would be drastic, yet he would do it for Raenef.

Lifting his gaze from the clothes he was folding, he watched Raenef's expression intently, waiting to catch a glimpse of sorrow or joy. The thief would do almost anything at the moment just to see Raenef smile. Sometimes it seemed that even he couldn't make his lover smile, so heavy was the cloud that drifted over the young demon's head. It struck a painful nerve in his heart to think that there wasn't a thing he could do for Raenef. Sighing, he laid the clothes in the bag meticulously and walked over to the dining table.

Curling his nimble fingers around Raenef's bright blonde hair, Kei teased, "If you continue to look like that, your face is going to get frozen in a frown and all your hair will go gray."

Just as he expected, Raenef moved at that comment. The boy snapped his head up and, with eyes wide with worry, "Really? My face will get stuck like this!? I don't want that to happen!!"

"Oh, but it will. Forever . . . and ever," Kei whispered dramatically into the boy's ear, trying to be as serious as possible so that his voice didn't betray the lie he was so effectively feeding Raenef.

"NO!" Raenef squealed in fright and jumped out of the chair before bolting towards the full length mirror in the bathroom.

He turned his face this way and that, his fingers pushing at the sides of his mouth to make sure they weren't frozen in a frown. With his slender fingers, he searched through his blonde hair ever so carefully, eyes sharp and waiting to find a gray hair. Gray hairs were very hard to find in blonde hair, so he looked closely, examining each and every strand.

Suddenly, Raenef stopped and stared into the mirror. In its reflection, he could see Kei holding a hand over his mouth to suppress the laughter besieging his insides. Finally, he couldn't help himself and began to laugh outrageously, and the expression on Raenef's face didn't help him to regain his wits.

Mock outrage fluttered across the demon's once emotionless visage, and the sides of his eyes twitched menacingly. Growling, he stormed out of the bathroom and tackled Kei onto the bed. The former thief fell lightly onto the feather mattress before he flipped Raenef over and, sitting on top of him, pinned his wrists above his head while his free hand slipped underneath Raenef's white, cotton shirt to tickle his defenseless sides. The boy squirmed violently and laughed, his face turning red as he attempted to get away from the thief, but his attempts were futile as Kei continued to besiege him with his fingers.

"Stop, quit!" Raenef laughed as he tried to flip onto his side. "Please! You win, you win!" he submitted after a short, five minutes of the torture.

Smirking deviously as he paused his tickling, the slightly older boy inquired, "And what do I win? Hmm?"

Grinning widely, almost mischievously, Raenef attempted to lean forward. Kei released his wrists before wrapping one arm around the boy's waist and cradling his cheek in the other. As he ran his thumb across Raenef's gossamer lips, Kei stared into his emerald eyes, searching them for answers that he so desperately wanted to hear from him; however, like all demon eyes, they were masked too well for him to decrypt what secrets they held.

When he closed his eyes, Kei pulled Raenef's face towards his and their lips locked in a delicate kiss that quickly became consumed in a passionate fire. Kei's hand had fallen from Raenef's cheek and now cradled the back of his lover's neck as he devoured the boy's innocence like sweet honey. For the first time in weeks, it seemed, they were close, touching and kissing as though the world around them wasn't watching, and waiting, for them to make a mistake that would get them killed.

A passionate fire exploded through Kei as he pulled Raenef closer to him, the hand that was wrapped around his waist creeping up the demon's back as his passion became more intense. Every hair on his body stood as wave after wave of euphoria washed over him, beckoning him into forbidden territory. It didn't help that Raenef's hands were wandering even more so then Kei's. The younger of the pair slide his fingers up and down the other's back, nails lightly grazing the flesh there. A few shivers rushed down Kei's back as he tried to gain control of his actions, yet his mind seemed to be acting on his own as he finally pinned Raenef to the bed, his lips once again claiming what was rightfully theirs.

A loud knock at the door jolted Kei off of Raenef, whose hair was tousled from their little "wrestling" match. Shakily, with his knees threatening to give way beneath him, Kei opened the door. A sigh of relief escaped his parched lips as Erutis poked her head through the door and chirped that it was time for them to get going. However, before she ducked out of the room, she gave them a sly, knowing smile.

Closing the door firmly, he pressed the palm of his hand against his chest. His racing heart threw itself against his ribcage as it pounded away in the confines of his chest. Raenef giggled as he tried to straighten out his hair and put it back into a ponytail with his very last hair tie. The rest had either been stolen by Kei, who had, for many months, tried to get Raenef to wear it down, or they had been misplaced.

"I don't think so," Kei chuckled deviously and, walking over to the bed, tugged the only hair tie Raenef had left out of his hair so that it fell down to his shoulder in luscious waves of sunshine. Gasping, the demon lurched for the hair tie, only to fall face first on the wood floor as Kei pulled it just out of reach, "You look so beautiful with your hair down, Rae. I like it."

After he snapped the hair tie around his wrist, he kneeled down at Raenef's side and cupped his face in his hands before giving the demon a soft kiss. Then, without another word, the thief grabbed a few bags, mostly the heavier ones, and jumped out of the open window onto the inn roof. Nato was bound to be lingering in the tavern downstairs, and if he saw the two with bags, he would, without a doubt, be suspicious. The only way out would be to get onto the roof and then jump from there to the alley.

After Raenef joined him, he hurried across the roof and towards the alleyway with his lover right behind them. Erutis and Chris would be waiting there with their bags all packed and ready to go. By nightfall, they would be far from Aderu, but hardly a step closer to Venna. In four or five days, they would reach Venna, and a whole new world.

A few, ethereal butterflies fluttered through the courtyard; occasionally, they'd land on a flower with outstretched, purple petals and flap their thin wings slowly. Extending their tube like, black tongue, they lapped up the sweet nectar that had gathered within the very center of the beautiful irises. When they had more then their share, the butterflies would lift themselves into the air and flutter upwards towards the warm sun that bathed the entire courtyard, plants and all, with gentle rays of light.

The Lord of the Egae, with one leg crossed lazily over the other, sat on a bench underneath a weeping willow tree. When the breeze swept the long, lithe branches back and forth across the lush, green grass, Krayon would lift his golden eyes to watch before returning to his thick tome. Slender fingers adorned with long, glassy nails held a large, dust covered book on dark spell incantations, close to his face. It had been a long time since he had involved himself in any prolonged studying and that day, like all other days in his realm, was perfect for sitting about doing nothing.

Eclipse, with his arms folded ruefully over his robed chest, watched his current lord with distressed, black eyes. It had been nearly five months since he had left the castle and taken up servitude underneath Krayon. Though it had been a difficult choice to make, Eclipse had done it for, what he thought, to be the best. His feelings for Lord Raenef the fifth were still a mess and he wasn't sure what he felt for the young, and ditzy, demon lord who had stormed out on him nearly several months prior to that day.

Staring down at Krayon, who didn't seem to notice, Eclipse felt an overwhelming sense of loss. Despite his hard set determination and stubbornness, the dark haired demon was slowly beginning to give in to his feelings for Raenef. What Erutis had said to him moments before she had stormed out of the library and went after Raenef drifted in his mind. She had sworn up and down that the demon lord loved him, Eclipse, one of the most powerful and ruthless demons. It was almost laughable, to Eclipse, that one of such power could love someone as lowly as he. _Then again, _mused the demon, _Raenef can't even begin to comprehend exactly how powerful he is. He can't even begin to see how pathetic I am in his shadow._

Suddenly, Krayon lifted his head and flashed his servant a dark, brooding smile. A slight shiver fluttered down Eclipse's spine as he remembered the events of the past few months. Krayon didn't want, nor need him, for political purposes or for protection. All the demon lord really wanted was a pet that he could marvel at, show off, and play with as he so chose. It almost annoyed Eclipse, but then again, he didn't have much of a choice. Lingering the Raenef's castle obviously wouldn't do much good, and he might as well make good of what time he had left in his life. The years were ticking by quickly.

Shifting his gaze away from Krayon's soul searching stare, Eclipse glanced about his small chambers. Though he could live just about anywhere without complaint, the demon frowned as he noticed the lack of coziness the room possessed. When he had lived with Raenef, his chambers were large and opulent, almost like his master's; not only that, but they had a touch of presence to them . . . Raenef's presence. His current room lacked that presence, and no matter how much of Krayon he felt, it would never be the same as residing in a room close to Raenef's.

_Everything I did and said . . . was a mistake. I drove him away when all I really wanted was for him to be closer to me. My pride and stubbornness led to this all. I wonder . . . if he's alright, _Eclipse thought grimly. The thought of his Master not being alright bothered him.

The sensation of Krayon running his hands down Eclipse's sides jolted him out of his thoughts. The demon shuttered inwardly as his current master flicked his hot tongue over the rim of his ear, which flushed faint red. When Krayon's hands gripped his servant's waist firmly, Eclipse jerked away and turned to face his faintly frustrated Master, whose face was twisted sharply with annoyance. Krayon's golden eyes simmered with unmistakable rage as he grabbed Eclipse by his hair and pulled the demon closer to him.

"Put Raenef behind you, Eclipse. We both know he doesn't want you anymore," Krayon hissed as he wrapped a firm arm around the demon's waist.

Eclipse tore away from his Master and calmly replied, "I don't want _you,_ now or ever, Krayon. I promised to serve you, not be your pet."

"Does it matter, Eclipse?" Krayon inquired wearily. "You have no one, except me, so why not take advantage of it?"

Smirking deviously, with strands of jet black hair falling into his face, Eclipse replied, "Because, I don't need you, Lord Krayon. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm long overdue for a visit."

"Eclipse!" Krayon shouted angrily as the dark haired demon vanished into thin air. He searched his realm futilely for the demon's presence, but it was no where to be found. Already, Eclipse was hurrying back to the castle where he would search through his journal to find out where Raenef's thief's guild had been established. Unfortunately, his research would do little to aid him.


	7. The Hunt Begins

I'm sorry everyone . . . to all my readers and fans . . . for having not added anything sooner. When I stopped updating, I was in a total rut and couldn't write a thing. Eventually, I moved on to different projects and this just sort of sat, gathering dust. I thank, however, the last two or three people who reviewed my story. You gave me the courage and the will to finish this story. And it will be finished. It should be finished within the next month or two. I only have 3-4 more chapters to submit. I hope that you enjoy this. And I thank all of you for your support. It means a lot.

* * *

The streets of Aderu were dark and foreboding, but for the demon cloaked in black, they were hardly as threatening as they were to a mortal. Though the shadows moved, bending to any ray of light that came near them, Eclipse was relatively unafraid of anything that lurked there. He was one of the most powerful demons in existence, so what did he have to fear of a few shadows? Not even an army of angels could stop him, and nor could legion up legion of mortals. So the demon slipped through the shadows calmly, scaring off anything that sensed his powerful aura. Even a mere human would instinctively scurry away in his presence. 

Stepping out into the dimly lit street in front of a small inn that was filled to the brim with fiends and low lifes, Eclipse examined the inn and his surroundings. A few brutish thieves seemed to be standing guard by the front door of the inn, obviously watching lazily for guards while chatting with a few scantily clothed women. Drunken men and women stumbled out of the inn as fresh customers made their way in. Somewhere down the street, the infuriated shouts of two drunken men shattered the placid air that had previously hung over the inn. Their curses and cries of pain ended in moments as the guards seized them and hauled them off to the city jail. Eclipse could only wonder as to whether or not Master Raenef was alright.

After looking the road over once more to make sure that there weren't any city guards or clerics roaming about, Eclipse strode confidently across the cobblestone road and approached the doorway of the inn. Immediately, the two thieves, who he had suspected as look outs and guards, ceased their chitter-chatter with the women, and they stepped next to the door. Both of them had hard set eyes that watched him warily as he stepped up onto the sidewalk and moved ever closer to them. One started to shift uneasily as he felt Eclipse's overwhelming powerful aura, and the other's hand moved slyly to a knife hidden on his waist. It appeared that neither of them would allow him to enter, at least not while they were alive. A malicious glint appeared in Eclipse's eyes as he prepared himself for a grand entry. No mortal would dare to keep him from Raenef, not now that he knew exactly how he felt about his Master.

Silently, the two crumpled as Eclipse's magic killed them from the inside. Anyone who saw them assumed that they had fainted either out of fear or had passed out from being too drunk. Either way, anyone who had seen the dark figure quickly scurried away from the Silverton Inn. Those who had seen Eclipse before when he had saved Raenef and the other thieves from being executed knew better then to mess with the demon. Even some of the strongest clerics of Rased couldn't challenge him, which gave mere mortals a good reason to fear and hate him.

Inside the inn, men were drinking and jesting with joy. It had been a good season for growing crops and businesses had been flourishing. Unfortunately for the men who were visiting the inn, they not only lost their gold to the thieves who were cheating them out of money while gambling, but the occasional pick pocket who slipped through the crowd like an unseen phantom. Within seconds of charming a drunken man, he could cut the leather cord holding his money pouch to his belt and be off with it before the man knew what had happened. It was this crowd that Eclipse saw, and snarled at with disgust. Not so much at their activities, did he scowl, but the fact that his Raenef had been living among this filth like a common thief. Even though, in all reality, that was the world that he had originated from.

In all truth, Eclipse had never been to the inn Raenef had spent a majority of his life living in, stealing gold from unknowing customers who were often too drunk to realize they were lacking gold or that they had had it stolen in that particular in. Eclipse had only just come into his life on the streets, having come across the young demon only moments after he had dodged the city guards. And twice after that he had seen the demon, but never once had he entered the inn where Raenef had so long resided in. Perhaps if Eclipse had only seen what Raenef was going back to then he would have gone after him sooner, but having been raised in a wealthy family, he had hardly ever seen such retched conditions. It almost unsettled the dark demon enough that his stomach churned in revulsion.

Nato, the head of the thieves, was easy to pick out. Dressed finely, for a thief, he stood at the very back of the inn, near the bar. His sharp eyes examined everyone who moved through the inn, watching for a guard or a trouble maker. Most of all, he was searching for Kei or Raenef. It was unlikely that either would be stupid enough to return to the guild's inn after having gone missing for several weeks. Nonetheless, Nato's ears were sharp, and he was merely waiting to hear something suspicious about the two. He had known ever since Kei carried the outcast demon back into his inn that Raenef was going to mean trouble. Even though both had been on unusually good behavior, Nato had known something was going on. He had just been too slow to act on it.

The head of the thieves crossed his arms over his chest and continued to scan the crowd. Very suddenly, his pupils narrowed as he spotted a familiar shadow sifting through the throng of laughing and drinking men, who parted upon noticing the tall, pale demon whose skin hue alone separated him from the crowd of dark skinned southerners. Rage boiled in Nato's veins as the demon slowly, but steadily approached him. The brim of the demon's cloak fluttered around his booted feet, and the heavy cloak overshadowed all but his malicious, dark orbs. A moment of apprehension rippled through the dark skinned thief as he assessed the demon in front of him. Only his determination to keep status in his inn prevented him from cowering away from Eclipse in fear; that and his vow to have both Kei and Raenef destroyed if that particular demon ever set foot in Aderu again.

Pulling his hood behind his head, Eclipse's eyes fluttered over Nato, who was leaning up against the side of the bar with his arms folded nonchalantly over his chest. A faint scowl settled on Eclipse's thin, taut lips, and he let out a bit of a snicker as he took another step towards Nato, who didn't even flinch.

"Where is Lord Raenef," Eclipse demanded in his cool, deceptively silky voice. His left hand remained at his side, but his right hand was slowly starting to tense in case he needed to summon the needed energy for a spell.

"Hmpf," Nato snorted as he lifted up a mug of beer and chugged it. Wiping the excess liquor from his lips, he shot a dirty glare up at the demon, "You've a lot of nerve to be settin' foot into this inn. Raenef ain't here, he left several weeks ago with his little lover boy. Though if I ever find 'em, I'll skin 'em both."

Smiling placidly, Eclipse responded, "I'll let such a snide and impudent remark pass this time only because you are the only one who can point me in the right direction. Where can I find Master Raenef? I shant ask you twice, filth."

"You got a lot of nerve!" howled, pulling a dagger from his waist and point it at the demon. His followers hesitated a moment before drawing their own. They'd rather suffer the quick death the demon would offer them opposed to Nato's tortures. "Do not threaten me in my own in, demon scum. I'll have the clerics on you faster then you can kill me with your magic!"

Eclipse grinned deviously, enjoying his little game with the thief, "We are at peace, but do you really want to be at fault for the clerics and demons going to war again? Just tell me where Lord Raenef is, and I'll let you see dawn."

"Dawn is in five minutes," Nato snapped. "It'll take longer then that to kill my men and I!"

However, Nato's threats and curses were drowned out by Eclipse's maniacal laughter and the blood curdling screams of the men and women in the inn. None were given a quick and merciful death as their souls were painfully ripped from their fleshy bodies and crushed by the dark magic Eclipse was effortlessly working through his fingers like thread on a spindle. Though whatever useful information Nato had had was now gone, Eclipse wasn't worried about his lack of leads, for Nato had only been one. The next was the local swordsman's guild. If that failed to yield anything, then he would have to, reluctantly, appeal to the clerics of Rased at the nearest temple. Of all things, that was the only that made him cringe.

Eclipse rubbed his temples in annoyance as he stood at the bottom of the stairs leading into the temple of Rased. The men at the guild had been more then willing to offer any information that they had concerning Erutis and what she had been doing. According to them, she had been offering her services to the guild in order to make enough money to "move onto better things", so said the head of the guild. However, that still didn't answer Eclipse's question as to where his Master had gone to. And so, knowing that if Erutis was offering out her skills, then so was Chris. However, the only ones who he would share the information of his whereabouts were the heads of the temple of Rased. And, unfortunately for Eclipse, they disliked him more then most demon lords.

Tightening the rope that held his black cloak on him, the black haired demon started up the steps, regrets filling him with each step. Thoughts on the days when Raenef had graced the castle and filled its dark halls with something besides morbid desires for conquest and destruction swam through his mind. Raenef's laughter had always brightened up the castle and added something to it that hadn't been there even when Raenef the fourth had lived within its walls. Despite his utter lack of memory and attention, and his inability to even begin to act like a demon lord, Eclipse was still attached to the little demon, though he hadn't realized it until now. Now that he had lost him entirely and could possibly not find him again.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Eclipse had taken barely two steps before the head cleric of that temple approached him. The elderly man was attired entirely in white robes with fine, golden embroidery. His face displayed easily the unease he felt, and he assessed the threat Eclipse posed several times before easing into his company. The head priest dismissed the several clerics and guards that had accompanied him into the demon's presence for fear that Eclipse may have been hired to assassinate him. The peace between clerics and demons was a very fragile one; neither side quite trusted the other.

Rubbing his temples, he hurried to the reason of his visit, "I've coming searching for the young Master Raenef. I believe that your . . . pupil . . . Chris, may have assisted him in running away. Have you heard anything from the cleric?"

The head cleric's brow furrowed and then he turned his attention onto one of the students who had a pressing question for him. With a quick answer, the head cleric sent the young man away and continued his stroll into the courtyard, "Yes, Chris has been here to visit me recently, asking that the temple donating money to help a few thieves begin a respectable life." The head cleric stopped beneath a blossoming tree and looked over to Eclipse. Obviously, his words had some meaning, because the demon's face was absorbed in thought. "But to where they have gone, I cannot say."

Eclipse's jaw tensed, and then relaxed. He had been afraid that the cleric would say those words, and immediately, he turned to leave. Only the firm cleric's hand kept him from storming out of the temple and back into the land to find Raenef. How foolish he had been to think that his little master had meant nothing to him. Now that he thought about it, it pained him. It pained him more then any wound that had ever been inflicted upon him.

"I'm sorry. Chris simply would not say . . . and even if he had . . . I'm not sure that I could bring myself to tell you and return the lord to his throne. It would threaten the land, and the peace, even," He said sadly. Those words made Eclipse laugh, a long, drawn out, bitter laugh. Raenef? A threat to the land and the peace? Raenef was hardly a threat to a butterfly, let alone hundreds of innocent people. A shudder of agony tore through him. If he stayed any longer, he was surely going to break down and cry. He recomposed himself and turned to the cleric, "I thank you for your condolences, but they are unnecessary. With or without the temple's help, I will find him."

The dark haired demon hurried out of the temple, raising other clerics' curious eyes to him as he walked briskly down the limestone steps and vanished across the plains. He felt so very alone, and yet, he knew that he had brought it upon himself. So tormented was the demon that he could not even bring it upon himself to utter "go" and return to his searching in the nearby cities. No, he tormented himself with the laborious journey on foot, allowing each and every pained step to punish him for his foolishness. Even that slight pain, however, couldn't tear his mind away from the innocent, naïve face that he had come to love and to hate. His ambivalent feelings swirled within his mind, and he found that he despised Raenef's unintentional mindlessness a lot less then he loved the his little master. Unfortunately, it was too late to admit such feelings. He felt that Raenef was beyond his grasp, and that no matter how he reached, the demon lord would always recoil into the darkness.

Even as he searched the countryside, he could find no trace of the blonde haired demon. He spent the next several months scouring every village that he could find; any nook or cranny in which they might be hiding. Yet, to no avail. If Chris and Erutis were still with the fled Raenef, then they weren't working, because a cleric or swordswoman of their description hadn't been seen in any of the cities or villages. Finally, as his search grew desperate, Eclipse decided to resort to the very last desperate measure he could take: visiting Meruhesae. As much as he dreaded uttering her name, let alone visiting her, it would have to be done; she was the only one who could find Raenef.

With a soft whisper, he found himself standing in the middle of a limestone room adorned with hanging silks of all different hues and thickness. In front of him stood a small, elegant table on which a ball of glass rested. Hues of purple and blue swirled within its depths, into which only Meruhesae could hope to look through. Speaking of the seer, he lifted his head and glanced around, but he could not see her. Usually when visitors arrived, she was quick to greet them. But this time, there was no one. He could hear himself breathing lightly; that was how quiet it was in her small room. Shaking off the uneasy feeling that was creeping over him, he stepped forward.

Her sharp voice stopped him, "You don't need to come any closer, Eclipse. I know why you're here, but I'm afraid I have no good news for you."

Running his fingers through his dark hair, he uttered miserably, "I don't think there's been anything good in my fate since the day Raenef left. Nothing you can say will disturb me, even if it is that Raenef will never talk to me again."

"He very well may not if you don't interfere immediately," she sounded grave, which was strange for her whenever he came to visit her. It disturbed him, and he was tempted to inquire as to the source of her distress, but she spoke before he could, "Raenef is in danger, Eclipse. Krayon has it in his mind to kill Raenef. He will not stop until it is done. I fear that our fellow demon lord is not . . . in his right mind. Go, Eclipse, to Venna."

Silence prevailed between them. He never thought that Krayon would go so far as to actually try and kill Raenef. Except . . . when Raenef had just been brought to his castle, Krayon had entrapped him and his two mortal companions in his realm, nearly killing Raenef in the process. Would he defy the king of demons with such a drastic move? After all, he had been forbidden from lying a finger on the little demon lord while he was still being tutored by Eclipse. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach. Perhaps it was because he had left Krayon so suddenly in favor of Raenef. His stomach knotted.

"He wouldn't dare incur the anger of the king of demons! He knows that he has been expressly forbidden from harming Raenef!" Eclipse declared brashly, letting his emotions carry him away.

Meruhesae was silent for a moment before responding softly, "I'm afraid that doesn't matter to him. If he cannot have you, I doubt that he'd let any other." She paused for a moment. "Don't waste anymore time. I don't know when he will be there, but it will be soon. And he will destroy any in his way."

Eclipse utter go. He didn't even whisper a goodbye to her, but he promised himself that he would give her thanks for all that she had done for him. Because if he did manage to get to Raenef before Krayon, and prevent what she had seen, then he would owe her more then he could ever give. Eclipse only hoped that he wouldn't be too late.


	8. Love Each Day

Author's note: Helllloooooooo everyone! I want to apologize very sincerely to all my dedicated readers and fans for not updating this. I got carried away with other projects, and this eventually was forgotten about. So I want to thank everyone who reviewed this and continued to ask for and update, and an end. You all have really stirred me to continue this fanfiction, and give you the ending you deserve! So here is another chapter. I hope to continue updating (only on a more regular basis). So please, continue to read and review. It means a whole lot to me.

* * *

The ground was littered with the soft browns and oranges of the fallen leaves. Fall was soon approaching, and everything was gradually starting to hibernate. Squirrels were tucking away the very last of their winter stores while birds were starting to head towards the south. It was even getting so cold in the morning that the grass was covered in thick frost, as Venna was located in one of the northern mountain valleys. The farmers were storing away the last of their crop and making last minute barters to get what they needed to survive the winter comfortably.

Chris was outside, sweating and panting, as he finished up the last of his practices. Erutis was sitting next to the white barn, a cup of hot chocolate in hand, waiting for him to finish. The tendrils of heat caressed her cold cheeks, and she took a quick sip of the liquid, enjoying the warmth that spread through her body. The air was clean, and she took a deep, refreshing breath. Never in her life had she expected to go into the mountains, as the demon lord that claimed the far north as his territory was not one to be trifled with. Brutal, merciless . . . Erutis was surprised that he hadn't sensed Raenef in his lands and came down to order him away. Either that or perhaps he knew that the young demon lord meant no harm and was a refugee from his own lands. She took another sip of her hot chocolate, contemplating that thought. Demons were extremely territorial, so as to why he was leaving Raenef to his business was beyond her.

Trembling, the cleric leaned his wooden sword up against the barn and took the offered cup of hot chocolate from Erutis. He took a deep drink and then handed the rest to the female sword master, "All five hundred stances, posed and performed, are done." He was still panting, and, for a moment, Erutis smiled at how human he looked. Always one to conceal any emotion except conceit, the blush in his cheeks made him seem . . . gentler. Either that or he had changed . . . just like she had. Erutis lifted her eyes to the house they shared with Raenef and Kei. Warmth, not caused by her hot drink, spread through her. She was happy that Raenef was, at last, happy.

Very abruptly, Chris inquired, "What do you think has become of Eclipse? I mean . . . I suspected that he'd at least . . ." The cleric sighed, disappointed. Ruffling his hair with his slender, pale hand, he stared out at where he had been practicing. Erutis felt his disappointment acutely.

"I'm not sure, Chris. I guess, I wish he had. In another way, I don't think that Raenef would want to make that decision. Because, to him, Eclipse was his everything. He hung on his every word. And . . . I don't even want to think what "undemonly" things Raenef is doing now that Eclipse would yell at him for," she said as bluntly as possible. It hurt to think that Eclipse had just given up on Raenef. In another way, she was glad to be rid of him. Stubborn and insensitive, she couldn't imagine Raenef getting along with Eclipse better then he did with Kei. The two shared something very deep and wonderful. Kei was always there for the young demon lord and never said a harsh word to him.

Leaning back, she folded her hands behind her head and simply admired the sight in front of her. A tall oak tree situated in front of the house was starting to lose its golden leaves, which were scattered over the cobblestone path that wound through the front yard and back to the side of the barn, which was fenced in at the back so that a few horses could roam safely. Several batches of beautiful flowers had been planted in front of the house and to the sides of the path during the summer, but little except hollow remains were left now that autumn winds were rolling through the mountains.

The house itself was quaint and cozy. Through the money they had gathered from starting an inn in town, they had been able to build themselves the perfect little home. It was large enough to fit all four of them with ease, but not so large that it appeared overly extravagant and thus very appealing to any thieves. Not that they would want to steal from Raenef at any rate, but because Raenef didn't want to be confronted with the possibility that he'd have to use his demonic powers. It was simply something he had renounced, being a demon, for the good of himself and his friends. Between Erutis and Chris, Raenef was welled protected should anything happen. However, there was always that sinking feeling that something bad would eventually happen. More specifically, Raenef worried about Nato finding him and extracting his revenge on himself and Kei.

"It's great, isn't it?" Erutis asked, almost dreamily. "There's nothing we have to worry about. Not making money, not having a roof over our heads, or dying trying to make a living."

Chris nodded a bit before stealing a glance at Erutis. Obviously, he wasn't the only one that had changed. He could remember when he first arrived at the castle and saw Erutis there. Oh, the fights that they had! Chris smiled a bit and chuckled at the remembrance before realizing what he had done.

Erutis tilted her head in his direction, eyebrow cocked, "What's so funny?"

Quieting, the young priest scowled, "Your pretty little face."

Frowning, Erutis finished the cup of hot chocolate before storming across the yard. Her cloak billowed in the wind and she shot a sharp glare at the priest, "You know, Chris, some things never change. Including you."

Chris felt his heart drop as he realized that he'd just screwed up . . . again. It wasn't that he was trying to be mean to Erutis, it was just natural to push people out of his life. After all that had happened to him when he was little. Some things that he could remember and some that he couldn't. In general, he just didn't want to get attached to anyone in case they were stolen away from him. But it left him feeling cold and lonely.

Suddenly, he dashed across the front yard and grabbed Erutis by the arm. She hurled him a sharp, but inquisitive glare accompanied by a furious demand, "Let go of me, Chris! I don't have anything to say to you!"

"Just hear me out, Erutis!" he said, holding onto her even as she tried to break free. "I'm sorry for being mean to you. I really am!"

With her free hand, she grabbed Chris by the collar and pulled him close, "Listen here, you little cretin. Stop pretending like you're a cold, hard rock like Eclipse. Just because you're suffering doesn't mean that other people may not be!"

Erutis expected Chris to let her go on her way. After all, her eyes were watery, she was on the verge of tears, and she didn't want him to see her in such a weak state. Truth be told, she really liked Chris, despite all their little bantering from time to time, and it hurt to start to get so close and then be shoved away. It made her insides cringe. Not because she was upset, but because she was also very angry. Chris wasn't the only one who was suffering on the inside, but at least she didn't take it out on others. Though, that was a debatable subject. It was, in fact, the very reason she became a swordsman . . . because she wanted to take her anger out on something. That among other things.

"Let go of me, Chris!" she shouted, trying to wrest her arm from his grip. Even though she was thoroughly skilled with a sword, and no man could beat her with one, her hand to hand combat skills were diminutive compared to his. Not to mention that Chris was rapidly starting to go through puberty and his strength was increasing greatly. It wasn't easy, however, for him to wrestle her down to the ground, but in another year or two, he would have her beat where physical strength was concerned.

As he pinned her wrists to the ground, he cried, "I just want you to listen to me, okay? Can you do that?" He pled with her, but she simply glared at him and he sighed. "Eru, please..."

Erutis scowled, "What do you possibly have to say, Chris? That you're hurt? Alone? You're not the only one."

The young priest bowed his head. The cold wind nipped at his soft cheeks as he held Erutis to the ground by her wrists. His hair fluttered over his eyes. Finally, he let go of her wrists and pulling himself away, he whispered, "You don't understand, Erutis. No one does."

He rose to his feet and walked to the front of the little cottage that they shared with Raenef and Kei as the swordswoman leaned forward, rubbing her wrists. Erutis watched him storm up the shallow hill and towards the modest cottage. A deep, dark scowl came over her face and she shouted, "Fine! Keep thinking that, Chris!"

The cleric didn't even stop to look back at her as he entered the house, shutting the door firmly behind him. Erutis growled, slamming her fist against the ground. Chris and Eclipse were very much alike sometimes. After clenching her fists for a few moments, she sighed and slowly got up. It was no use trying to stay angry at Chris. In the end, she just felt very sad.

Slowly, she trudged up the hill and entered the warm sanctuary of their home. The warmth of the living room greeted her as she opened the door, reminding her so much why she loved it here. The fireplace had been constantly burning ever since it had started to get cold. It gave a warm, cozy glow to their home. To the right was the kitchen, a place where Raenef and Kei spent a lot of time together. Raenef had taken up the interest of cooking, and Kei was doing his best to learn with him out of various cookbooks they had purchased from in town. It was something that Raenef was actually starting to become good at. Erutis had never seen him memorize so many things in the period of an hour. Whenever he had been learning from Eclipse . . . that thought trailed off there.

Erutis frowned a bit, _Geez, Eclipse. If only you'd actually tried to teach him things. If only you had bothered to try and get to know the real Raenef, the one we all love. Maybe things wouldn't have turned out like this if you'd cared more about him then about your stupid demon ways._

She unbuckled the belt around her waist that held her sword's sheath and set it next to the door. There wasn't a sound to be heard except for the soft crackling of the fireplace. It was strange. Usually Raenef and Kei were together, doing something. Typically trying to cook, but sometimes just cuddling on the couch in front of the fireplace, sharing stories and whispering sweet nothings. Chris, as usual, wasn't anywhere to be found.

Erutis scoffed. She was considering giving that boy a piece of her mind, but knowing that it probably wouldn't do her any good, she just shook her head. After their brief squabble outside, Erutis knew that there was probably nothing she could say or do to change the way Chris felt about anything. Then again, she also felt that if he wanted to feel bad about everything that happened to him, then fine, that's what he'd do. She didn't want any part of it.

Plopping down on the couch, she stared at the fireplace a bit, her fingers drumming on the wooden arm of the couch. She sat there quietly, contemplating all of the things that happened in her life. All of the bad things, the good things, the ridiculously hilarious things. It also made her wonder what had actually happened to Chris to make him as bitter as he was, and as detached. Plenty of bad things had happened to her, but it didn't change the way she looked at life. She tried to give every day a chance to be something better then the day before. Of course, it didn't always turn out that way, but she couldn't imagine herself going through each day feeling numb and miserable. Erutis simply sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Suddenly she heard a voice, "Is everything okay, Erutis?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Kei and smiled a bit, "Ah . . . I think so."

Kei tilted his head at her before taking a seat on the couch and grabbing a metal poker stick. He fiddled with the fire a bit before asking again, "Are you sure? You seem a little bit down."

Erutis just shook her head, "It's nothing important, Kei."

He smiled a little bit at her, and nodded. Mostly to himself. Leaning back into the couch, he stared intently at the fire, watching the flames dance with each other. It was pleasantly mesmerizing.

The two sat quietly in front of the fire, lost in their own thoughts. Then, very suddenly, Kei said, "It is moments like these where I find myself thinking about the past. Sometimes good things, and sometimes bad. In spite of all of it though, I always have to look at how far along I've come since then. What do you think, Erutis?"

He looked over at her, his blue eyes incredibly warm. She nodded in return, "Love each day." Then she sighed a little bit, "I just wish I knew what the hell happened to Chris to make him so distant."

"If you knew, could you really do anything to help him, Erutis?" Kei asked sincerely.

Erutis frowned a bit and folded her arms over her chest, "I'd like to think so. I mean, when Raenef was down, he had you, didn't he? Didn't that make everything better? Maybe I just can't stand him almost opening the door to his soul to tell me things and then slamming it in my face every single time I go to take a step in! It's just frustrating!" Erutis growled a little bit and ran her fingers through her hair again.

"Where is Raenef anyways?" Erutis asked before Kei could respond to what she had previously said.

"Sleeping in, as always. Why?"

She shrugged a little bit, "I haven't seen him around much. I guess between working in town and giving Chris fencing lessons, I'm not here all that much. How's learning to cook coming along?"

Kei laughed, "Don't eat the cookies on the counter. Raenef put a tablespoon of salt and sodium in the mixture instead of a teaspoon."

"Soo… that's bad, right?" She asked him. Aside from roasting something over an open campfire, Erutis couldn't say that she had done much cooking. If she had to mix more then two ingredients together, then it was a lost cause. Hoping that it would come out edible was out of the picture.

Kei arched his eyebrow at her, and then laughed, "Well, it's not_terrible_! But it certainly isn't all that good either!"

The two laughed together, and then Erutis sighed a bit, "You know, I'm happy here. This is probably the happiest I've ever been in a long time. What about you, Kei? You have everything you could ever want, it seems."

He nodded slowly, "That is very true. May I ask you something, Erutis? Something about Raenef?"

The former thief scooted sideways so that he was looking directly at Erutis. She lifted her eyes from the fire uncertainly and stared into his. Kei looked so uncertain, even when she nodded her head in response. He looked away for a moment and then back at her.

"Did Raenef ever love Eclipse?" He inquired.

She stared at him, astounded, but Kei appeared to be very serious about his question. His hands were folded in his lap, his thumbs were twiddling slightly. The fire illuminated one side of his face, casting shadow on the other side. There was a hint of worry in his deep blue eyes.

Erutis wasn't sure how to answer such a question. Rae had been devoted to Eclipse, and bent on trying to please him. With the way Eclipse had dealt with his master, however, made her doubt whether Raenef had ever come to love the cold, distant demon that haunted the corridors of his nameless castle. Eclipse would only refer to Raenef as his master and lord, nothing else. Except, perhaps, pupil. Raenef had seen Eclipse to be a teacher, and perhaps a friend. Protecter, maybe.

"No, I don't think so. I'm not sure what Raenef considered Eclipse exactly, but I can't say I saw love there. You have to understand that Eclipse is a very proper demon. He does not believe in acting in any other way. This caused a lot of conflict between them, because, well, Raenef isn't exactly the most demonly of people. In fact, I can't see Raenef ever being a proper demon lord," she said, losing herself in her memories. She could remember so many times when Eclipse had become frustrated with Raenef's lack of concentration or concern with learning how to be a proper demon. Raenef had always tried as hard as he could, but in the end, couldn't live up to Eclipse's standards.

Kei nodded solemnly, "He never talks about it. Which, I suppose I don't mind. I just worry that one day, everything I have will be gone. I worry about losing him if Eclipse were to come back for him. I don't want to lose him, Erutis. Especially not to that cold hearted man."

Erutis scoffed, "Eclipse is too proud to apologize to Raenef. I doubt you have anything to worry about, Kei. If I know Eclipse, he's stalking the halls of that empty castle, waiting for Raenef to realize his mistake."

* * *


End file.
